I Love Him, I Love Him Not
by mortalinstrumentsgurl1
Summary: After everything that had happened to Clary in Idris everything is normal in the Shadow World. Until a person that everyone thought was dead is back. When Clary goes home he's coming after and wants her dead but the person she thought had saved her wasn't him but the Bloodsucker himself. What will happen to them all and does Clary have feelings for her savior?
1. Her Own Savior

**So this is a new story pairing Clary and Raphael. SO I hope you like this chapter.**

**Clary POV**

It had been a few days since Valentine died, the battle was over, and everything was back to normal. Everybody who traveled to Idris went back home. Clary was training to be a Shadowhunter with the Lightwoods. She was happy because she usually got to train with her boyfriend, Jace. It had been a few days since she started to train with Jace. Which was half the time only because one half was training and the other half was just making out. But today was different. Jace and Alec were training this time and Jace didn't have time to bring Clary home like always.

"I'm sorry Clary, next time I'll walk you home," he had said to her. She was sad but it was just this once he wasn't taking her home.

Now, she was walking in the streets, by herself, at night. Her shoes slapped against the concrete as she made her way home. She wished Jace was with her but he had to train. Sometimes she thought training was more important to him as she were. She had asked him that once but he said, "Nothing can compare to you. You're the only important thing to me." She had let go of that thought ever since then. She sighed. She past an alley way but when she did, two strong arms grabbed her and pulled her in. She gave a cry. She wasn't that trained yet so how could she defend herself? Then she felt a pain on her jaw. The person had punched her. She touched where the person hit her. She looked up and saw eyes staring into hers.

"This is for Valentine," the voice was male and familiar. Then another punched was to her stomach. She gave a gasp and the hits and abuses kept coming to her. Then a flash of light hit his hair. It was a fair silver blonde color. She looked in horror and she knew who the person was.

"J- Jo- Jonathan," she was able to say.

"You remember me then, little sister?" he asked in a murderous voice.

"But, Jace killed you," she said.

"I have my sources of life," he said and kicked her in the ribs. There were bruises and blood on her. Maybe even cuts. She lay on the ground breathing hard. Then she was turned over by Jonathan and he had a dagger. He moved his arm back ready to kill her. She closed her eyes, ready for death to await her. But none of that happened because someone rammed into him. She could hear the grunts from Jonathan. Then footsteps running away. She could feel her rescuer pick her up but before she could see their face, she blacked out.

When Clary woke up, she wasn't in her bed but someone else's bed. She tried to get up but there was a sharp pain in her stomach, which made her collapse back on the bed. She felt dizzy. Then she remembered what happened to her. Sebastian was back and alive, he beat her and tried to kill her but someone saved her. She thought Jace first but when she heard a door open, her thought was wrong. The person who saved her was not Jace, but Raphael. She was confused. Why would he save her? He leaned over her and put a hand on her forehead.

"You are burning up, precious," he said in a low voice. I looked at him.

"Why did you save me from Sebastian?" she asked him, her voice was barely a croak.

"I was going to find some blood when I saw him with you and it wasn't a pretty sight," he said, his hand sliding down her forehead, to cupping her cheek. She could feel her cheeks burning. He gave her a grin and she could feel her cheeks getting hotter. _What the hell does he think he's doing? _She asked herself. Then he moved away from her. Leaving a trail of fingertips brushing her jaw on the way.

"Where am I?" she asked him.

"Well, you are at the Dumort, precious," he said.

"Why the hell am I here and why do you keep calling me precious?" she asked, ranting on with questions.

"You are at the Dumort because the alley was closer to the Dumort and I only call you precious because you are one of a kind," he said with a winning grin. She felt herself blush again. She tried to get up again and was able to this time. She leaned her back against the head board and sighed.

"Where's my stele," she asked, remembering that she really needed to use an _iratze. _

"Here," he said, handing the thin, cylinder shape stick to her. She took it and painfully tried to get off the bed.

"What are you doing? You're going to hurt yourself again, precious," he said. She rolled her eyes.

"I need to see where to put the healing rune, you know," she said to him. She got up but her knees started to buckle. She was going to fall but two strong honey colored arms encircled her waist and helped her up. She looked at Raphael.

"I didn't need your help," she spat at him.

"If I wasn't to help you, you would've fallen," he said innocently. She rolled her eyes at him and felt him help her to the bathroom that was attached to the room. _It must be his bedroom._ She thought. He turned the lights on and in the mirror, she saw how bad her injuries were. She had cuts and bruises along her face. Bruises and red marks trailed along her pale arms, she saw that there was a gash on the side of her face, and she was flushed. She did feel sick though. She lifted her hand to her face. She didn't look like herself at all. To her, she looked like a whole different person. She gave a shuddered breath.

"You still look beautiful, precious. Even with you looking like this," Raphael said. She had forgotten that he was there, supporting her balace and stance. She ignored him and started to draw the healing runes on herself. When she was finished, Raphael still had his arms around her.

"Get off of me," she warned him.

"Or what?" he asked, his face muzzled between her shoulder and neck. What was she supposed to do? The only training she had was to block and her memory of Demons and what not.

"That's what I thought," he said and gave a tiny kiss on her neck, near her pulse.

"What do you think you are doing?" her voice rising. She felt him grin. She tried to break free but he was strong. Too strong for her. He could feel herself getting utterly tired. Was she getting sick? She gave a groan.

"You are still burning up, precious," he said.

"And what are you going to do about it? The healing rune isn't much help with it now," she said to him, her voice a whisper. What was happening to her? She had been sick before but not like this.

"We have medicine in the Dumort, you know," he said. She could feel her eyes drooping. She was drifting off.

"I want to go back home," she said. Her mother and Luke must be worried about her.

"I can't do that," he said.

"And why not?"

"The sun is up." She was out for that long? Her mother must be on a rampage right now, trying to find her.

"Then take me back when the sun goes down," the only answer available now. She was too weak right now than she was as a Mundane.

"Whatever you say, precious," he said and led her back to the bedroom. He lay her gently on the bed and put the covers over her.

"Why are you doing this for me? I barely even know you," she said.

"It's like I said, precious. You are one of a kind," he said and she drifted off to sleep.

**So, how did you like it? So, Sebastian's back and Raphael and Clary are having a connection. What would happen next? How would Jace react to Raphael saving Clary? What's happening to Clary? Why am I asking you these questions when I already know the answer to them? Well review please. This is my new pairing and stuff. So, yeah I hope you enjoy it.**


	2. Clary's Sickness

**Clary POV**

Once she woke up again, she had to remember where she was. She was at the Dumort with Raphael, who saved her from the now living Sebastian. She groaned. Why did this have to happen to her? Why couldn't it happen to someone else? She sat up and looked around. Raphael wasn't there with her but there was a tray that had medicine and some water with a note.

_Take a pill and drink some water. It should help you get on your feet, precious._

She instantly knew that Raphael wrote this because of the word precious. She took a pill and chugged the water down. It helped her get up on her feet but the drowsiness was still there. She made her way to the window. The sun was going down. _The day goes by fast when you are asleep or passed out_. She thought in her head. She put her hands inside her jean's pockets and felt something hard and smooth. She took it out and found that it was her phone. She turned it on and saw that she had so many missed calls. A lot by her mother, Jace, and Luke. The others from Isabelle, Simon, Alec, and Marsye. She also had texts from Simon and Jace. She sighed. How was she going to explain that she was with Raphael? Well, he did save her from Sebastian. Was that a good excuse?

"You are finally awake," said a voice behind me. she turned around and saw Raphael. He had a white v shirt with a leather jacket and jeans and shoes on. His black curls mussed from maybe sleep? His eyes steady.

"Are you going to take me home? The sun is down," she told him, desperately wanting to go home.

"Girls, would beg for them to stay with me longer, you know," he said.

"Well, I may be a different kind of girl," she stated.

"You are one of a kind," he said again.

"Why do you keep saying that," the irritation in her voice, noticeable.

"Because it's true," he answered. I just stared at him. Then he walked out the door.

"Are you coming?" she heard him ask. She followed him out the door and they went down the stairs to the alley way, where she first met him. They walked out the alley way and started to a direction. It was so quiet right now. When was it ever quiet in New York? Never. Something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Raphael asked her.

"It's too quiet and I know Harlem isn't that quiet," she answered. She looked back to the city. It looked dull and empty. She started to make her way towards the city but a hand stopped her.

"Clary, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I want to see what's going on," she said and tried to go but he had a firm grip on her arm. He gave her a look.

"I just want to see what's wrong," she told him, begging. Why would she beg for him? He only saved her life and that was just this once and he was searching for blood when he saved her.

"Fine, I'll go with you," he said. So, they made their way to the city and saw that it wasn't empty at all. People were running around and trying to find somebody. It was just like the time in the Hall but not with all the noise going on. How could she have not hear it? She saw that cars were crashed or abandoned and fires were starting.

"What's happening?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"I don't know but Sebastian has to have something to do with this," he said to her. Then there was a scream. She looked up and saw something huge. Then a ball of fire made its way towards the streets. The screams were everywhere. From 'Run!' to 'Move.' Then another fire ball was coming towards the two. She felt herself being picked up and moved out the way. Raphael had her behind a building, out of harms way. There was a roar. She looked back at the thing and saw that it was a Dragon.

"Why is there a dragon here?" she asked to him.

"I don't know, precious but I think we are his targets than the New Yorkers," he said and pointed at the beast. It's yellow glowing eyes looking straight at them. Then in started towards them. Raphael grabbed her hand and started to run. _I guess he wants me to keep up with him then staying behind._ She thought as they ran at the ledge of the Harlem River. Then, the beast was in front of them and they stopped. She ran into him as another fire ball came hurdling towards them. Raphael tackled her in surprise and they fell into the river together. She felt his arms tight around her waist, holding onto her as if she were to drift away. They swam up and she took a deep breath. She looked around and saw no Dragon.

"It must be scared of the water," Raphael said. He looked passive as ever. It was like nothing happened. She looked at the sky. There was an orange – red color, like fire, in the sky. It wasn't a normal sunset but something else. She really needed to get back to the others. They swam there way to shore and he helped her out the water. Clary looked at Raphael. He was staring at her, his eyes roaming up and down her body.

"Quit looking at me," she said in a demanded tone. He cocked his head to the side and had a grin on his face. He turned around and started to walk away from her, going somewhere that wasn't the direction of the Institute or her home.

"Where are you going? I thought you were going to take me home?" she yelled behind him. He stopped and turned to look at her.

"It was your idea to come and see what's wrong with the city. So, if you're going to follow me than do so, but if not, you can go back home and risk to be killed, precious," he said and started to walk away again.

Clary looked at him in disgust. It was her idea that she wanted to see what was going on around the Spanish Harlem and all but she didn't know a Dragon would come after them. _Should I try to go home and possibly get myself killed or with Raphael and be safe or possibly not since he could bit my neck off and all. Demons or Vampire? _ She had all those thoughts and she knew he was right. She was going with the latter.

"Wait!" Clary yelled to him. He turned around, he didn't walk that far from her. _He must've done that on purpose because he knew I would go with him_. She thought and started to catch up with him.

"You think Sebastian is behind this?" she asked him, killing the silence between them.

"I don't know but he isn't doing this by himself," he answered, looking at the streets of the city.

"What makes you say that?" she asked him.

"He may be strong but he couldn't have done this by himself. It's not that possible. He isn't a Greater Demon than the Demon he is now," he answered her question.

"Oh." She coughed a bit. The pill that he told her to take wasn't really helping right now. She felt dizzy. And she just had a dip in the Harlem River so what about that. She could get sick easily, well more sick, if you put it that way.

"Are you okay, precious? I think you are getting worse," he said, stopping and taking her by the shoulders. She felt like she was spinning. Somewhat, she was thinking that, one, this wasn't a sort of fever for a Mundane, and two, she was about to collapse.

"Raphael," the only word she was able to say before she collapse into his arms.

**Raphael POV**

She didn't look well.

"Are you okay, precious? I think you are getting worse," he had said to her and took her by the shoulders. She said his name and collapsed in his arms. He knelt down and lay her on the concrete. He could see that she was flushed and was burning up. He looked around. No one was there, neither the Dragon. So, he picked her up, one arm under her knees the other under her arms. Her arms were somewhat around his neck and he started to run to the city of Brooklyn.

He was there under five minutes because of his vampire speed. He was in front of some steps and he quickly went up them. He tried to open the door but it was lock. So, he decided to break the lock. He twisted the knob and he heard a sort of noise that he knew that he broke the knob. He went through the door and went up another set of stairs to a door. He kicked at the door. He waited and kicked the door again.

"What do you want? I am not going to have another par-," Magnus started when he opened the door but stopped when he saw Raphael with Clary in his arms.

"What, Leech?" he asked but his eyes were on Clary.

Raphael sighed. He never asked someone to do anything for him but only they had to since he was the leader of the clan. But this was Magnus.

"I need you to help her," he said to him.

"I'll help her but why is she with you but not Jace?" he asked.

"I will tell you everything after you take care of her," he said and when Magnus moved so he could come in, he went inside and put Clary on the couch.

"After I get her what she needs, you need to tell me everything," Magnus said and stood beside him. He touched her forehead.

"Damn, I never felt someone with this temperature before. She is almost the temperature of fire," he said.

"How is that possible? That could kill a person but she's only sick," Raphael said, curious about her health.

"This cannot be happening," Raphael heard Magnus mutter.

"What are you talking about?" Raphael asked. He looked back at Clary. He could hear her heart beating fast and loud. Her breathing was hard and she kept tensing and untensing.

"What are you talking about?" Raphael asked again, growing impatient.

"I don't have time to tell you right now. I have to go get something for her. You could go get her a cold wet rag," he told him and left, leaving a trail of glitter in his wake.

Raphael did what he was told and by a warlock. He only did it for Clary. Sure, he has been with other girls but they were all the same but with Clary. She was one of a kind, different. Once he got the rag, he put it on her forehead.

"What the hell," he said. There was a sizzling sound when the rag touched her head and some smoke was rising, like when water distinguished fire.

"Magnus, I think you should see this," he yelled. He heard a shuffling sound as if he was coming down the stairs.

"What? What's happening?" he asked and then stopped and looked at what was happening. The smoke was still rising. Then, it caught fire. Raphael was caught in surprise but then he quickly took the rag off her and flung it somewhere, where the fire died and a charred mark was on the rag. He looked at Magnus, who was surprised.

He made his way over to Clary. He had a small bottle in his hand with green liquid inside of it. He gently tilted Clary's head up and put the bottle at her lips. He poured the liquid in her mouth and put it down. He touched her face and gave out a long and shuddering breath.

"What the hell is going on with her?" Raphael asked. Magnus looked at him.

"First, tell me what happened and why are you starting to care about her?" Magnus said.

Raphael had told him what had happened with Sebastian and why he had to take her to the hotel and the Dragon.

"I care about her because she is one of a kind." He always kept saying that. She is one of a kind. He saw Magnus roll his eyes.

"Now it is your turn to tell me some information," he said to the warlock.

He sighed.

"In all of my life, I only seen this happen twice. But with Downworlders. They would be better in a couple of days but with a Nephilim or Mundane," he stopped.

"What's going to happen to her?" Raphael asked.

"She has a sickness that only Downworlders can take part of. If we don't find out how she got this sickeness. She could die."

* * *

**So yeah, cliff hanger. So this chapter is longer than the first one and i hope you like it. The Lightwoods, Simon, Luke, Her mother, and the other vampires will come in the later chapters. Sebastian is still somewhere and why does Clary have a sickness that only Downworlders can take part of? All really good questions but read and find out why.**


	3. A Kiss and a Deal

**Raphael POV**

"What do you mean that she could die?" he asked. How could a Downworlder sickness be in Clary?

"This sickness that she has is too powerful that only Downworlders can have, since they can take this. But Clary is a Nephilim not a Downworlder. She's part Angel and that isn't good. Since she already has her ability to create new runes, I don't know what could happen to her now with that sickeness," Magnus said.

"So you are telling me that she could burn down the whole world?" Raphael asked, disbelieved.

"It could happen," that was the only thing he said to Raphael.

"What did you give her?" Raphael asked, remembering that he made her drink a green liquid.

"That was a potion that would make her temperature go down and it did, so she would be fine for a couple of days till this happens again," he said.

Raphael walked over to the couch and sat on the edge of it where Clary's head was. He looked at her. Her heart was slowing down to a normal pace and beating in a soft sync, her breathing was soft and steady. When he touched her skin; it was back to her body temperature and was cool.

"How can we get this sickness out of her?" he asked Magnus.

"First of all, we have to find who did this first. This only can happen if Downworlder blood was injected in her skin or Dark Magic," he said, pacing around the room.

"So, you think that Sebastian had something to do with it?" he asked the warlock. Magus only nodded once.

"But how could he have done it? Jace always walked her home and you didn't see him do anything but beat her."

Raphael nodded. He never remembered that Sebastian used Dark Magic on her or injected Downworlder blood in her.

"No, he only had a dagger but he didn't get to use to on her because that was when I showed up," Raphael explained. It looked like Magnus was going to say something when they both heard a groan. Raphael looked back at Clary and saw that her green eyes were open but weary.

"What happened?" she asked in a hushed voice, as if only Raphael was with her but not Magnus.

"Where am I?"

"Clary, we will answer you until you get some rest," Raphael told her.

"We?" she was confused.

"You are at my house," Magnus chimed in. She put her hand on her head and started to get up.

"Precious, you need to rest," Raphael said again.

"I don't know if I can because when I was unconscious, I started to see fire and destruction where I walked and I saw dead bodies everywhere. It looked like I killed them because there was blood on my hands also," she explained. Raphael looked at Magnus.

Magnus sighed but decided that he was the one to tell her what was happening.

"Clary, the only reason you were being so sick like that is because you have a type of Downworlder sickness that Sebastian may have put it in you, somehow. Please don't get scared when I say this; but if we don't find out who did this, because they might have the antidote, you could do what you did in you nightmare and then die after it."

Raphael heard Clary suck in a gasp. She was trying not to be afraid. She wanted to be brave and not break down.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way to this," Raphael told her so that only she could hear and not Magnus.

"I will call your mother and Luke and tell them that you are with me," Magnus said and left the room.

"How? What if you can't find Sebastian? What if it's too late and I go and burn the world down and kill everyone else and then I die myself?" she ranted on with her questions with fear in her tone. Raphael grabbed her face with both of his hands.

"I won't let that happen, as long as I stay by your side," he said to her.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked. He simply stared at her, then he closed the gap between them so that his lips touched her soft ones. He knew that he caught her in surprise, but felt her relax and kiss him back. It felt like forever to Raphael but it was only a mere twenty seconds. He pulled away. He saw that a blush had formed on her face and her eyes were wide and glossy. He gave a grin at her. The tip of his fangs showing.

"Raphael, I need to speak with you!" Magnus's voice rang down the hallway. He stared at Clary for a moment, the grin still on his face and then got up and went to find Magnus. Leaving a confused Clary behind.

**Clary POV**

_What the hell just happen? _Her mind asked. When she asked him that last question; he kissed her. She was surprised at the moment. Jace and her kisses may have a spark to them but when her and Raphael kissed, it felt like a fireworks display going off. Eventually she kissed him back.

When he pulled away and left to go find Magnus, she collapsed back on the couch and looked at the ceiling. She was with Jace, not Raphael. He only saved her life. That's all. They had nothing between them. Nothing. _Nothing,_ she repeated in her head. She touched her lip, where his lips touched her. She gave a tiny smile.

Maybe, they did have something.

**Raphael POV**

He found Magnus in his room. Phone in his hand; Raphael could hear the voices that were speaking.

"_Magnus, I want my daughter back. I have been worried sick about her. Everyone had. We were going to report to the Clave that she went missing."_

His thought of the voice was Jocelyn.

"Don't worry, Jocelyn. You can see her later. Right now I have to tell you something," he stopped and looked at Raphael. "Better yet, how about the vampire tell you."

Raphael looked at him in surprise. Which never happened to him before. Why would Magnus want him to tell her? Maybe because Magnus wanted him to tell her what's going on between them. Raphael gave Magnus a murderous look but took the phone from his outstretched hand. Magnus left the room after that and banged the door closed. He put the phone next to his ear.

"Simon, Simon is that you? Is Clary okay?" Jocelyn's voice rang through the phone,, desperate to be Simon's voice. But Raphael wanted to have his fun.

"Actually, it isn't the Daylighter, but me," he said in an amused tone.

"Raphael," her voice was tight and strict now. No more desperation in her voice.

"What do you want to know?" he asked her, a grin on his face.

"Why are you with my daughter for?" she asked, demanding for an answer.

"I'm only with your daughter because I saved her from that demon brother of her," Raphael snapped at her. He could hear that she sucked in a breath that was too sharp.

"You saved her?"

"Yes, and now I want something back," Raphael said. He always loved to make a deal or bargain with someone.

"Then, what do you want then?" she asked. Raphael didn't hesitate on what he wanted.

"Her," the only word he said to her.

"My daughter, you mean," she said.

"Yes," the one word answers he was giving her were quite amusing to him but not her he guessed.

"Why is that?"

"I'm the only one that can protect her. And don't say that you Nephilim can because that isn't true," he told her.

"What if I say no?"

"Then I won't give her to you or your little friends._ Dios, _do you want to make the deal or not?"

She didn't answer.

"If you don't let me protect her, than she could die from the hands of that bastard," he said, all serious now.

"Fine, you can protect her but Magnus said that something was wrong with her. What's happening to my baby girl?" She was worried. He remembered before he was turned into a Vampire, that his mother would sound like that if he wasn't well as a kid.

"He said that she has a sickness that only Downworlders have. If we don't find out who did this she could burn the whole world down and kill everyone in her way. Then after that happens, she could die," he said. He could hear her sobs.

"I want you to protect her and keep her safe. I want you to find the person who did this to her and kill them," she demanded. He never took orders from anyone but the Clave. But the way she told him, she wasn't kidding that she wanted him to kill the person who did this to her loving daughter.

"Fine," he said. He was going to hang up but she wasn't done.

"I want to see her." He rolled his eyes.

"Fine, when," his voice growing impatient. He just wanted to get this over with.

"Today, right now," she answered. He agreed and hung up.

He had seen Clary's mother before. But she really was protective and demanding when it came to her daughter. The thought of his mother came back to his head.

"_Vamos a terminar con esto," _he said. He just wanted them to get this over with. And started to open the door, when the door opened itself. Clary emerged from the door and closed the door behind her. She looked at him in the eyes.

"What did you hear?"

"Everything," she said. She looked to the ground.

"Why do you want me?" she asked, still not looking at him.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself, precious?"

"I know, I know. I'm one of a kind. But why?"

"Because you are different. I can tell. You don't like to be told what to do, you lose your temper easily, and you are very adorable when you blush, precious," he said with a grin. With that, she looked at him.

"C'mon, you mother wants to see you."

"Okay," was the only thing she said when he dragged her out the door and to the living room, where Magnus was with Chairman Meow.

"Where are you two going?" he asked.

"Her mother wants to see her," Raphael said and they left through the front door without another word.

* * *

They walked their way to her house. They didn't talk to each other. Raphael looked at Clary in the corner of his eye. He saw that she was looking down, not wanting to make contact with him or where she was going, her hands were in her jacket's pockets, and the moonlight was shining down at her. It made her look beautiful. As if sensing him looking at her, she looked at him.

"What?" she asked in a dull voice.

"Nothing."

She sighed.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, why do you care?"

"_Tengo que proteger, precioso. Tu madre me dijo también," _he said.

She looked confused. _These Nephilim and there languages, _he thought in his head.

"I said, 'I have to protect you, precious. Your mother told me too," he repeated in English.

"Oh." Was the last thing she said to him because they were at Luke's Bookstore/ house. They made their way up the path and Clary unlocked the door. They went to the back of the bookstore and opened another door. When she did, the Lightwoods, Simon, he mother, Luke, and his pack were there and they all looked at them.

"You saved her, then?" a voice said. It was in a dark tone as if the person didn't appreciate Raphael saving Clary.

But their was only person that wouldn't appreciate Raphael saving Clary.

And that would be Jace.

* * *

**Jace doesnt appreciate Raphael saving Clary. Her mother made a deal with Raphael so he can protect her. And the connection to Clary and Raphael is going to grow more intense. So i hope you like this chapter. :D**


	4. Dreamings About Him

Clary POV

When she heard the voice, she instantly knew it was Jace's. She looked over to where his voice came from. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crosses, eyes on the ground. _He looks stable, _her mind thought. Then he looked and saw that his eyes were not the same. They had a certain amount of rage in it; that only she can see.

"Yes, I did save her," Raphael said, impassive.

"Why?" Jace asked, hate in his voice - but not just for Raphael but himself too.

"She needed the help, so I helped her. Do you have any more simple questions?" Raphael asked, amused.

She thought she could hear a low growl from Jace.

"The only thing that matter now, is that Clary is safe and out of harm's way," Simon said. He was sitting on the couch and sitting next to him was Isabelle. She was looking at Raphael, as if he were to make a move.

"Okay, so what exactly happened, Clary?" another voice said. This one was Alec's voice it was in tend of concern and curiousness.

"I was walking home and I passed this alley way and then Sebastian pulled me in and started to beat me. It felt like forever but Raphael saved me and took care of me." _And he also kissed you,_ said her conscious. She remembered the kiss. It wasn't long but it felt like it was to her. She looked in her peripheral vision and could see that Raphael was staring at her.

"So, you have any chance how Sebastian is alive?" Isabelle asked. She shook her head. How could have Sebastian be alive? Jace did kill him.

"Well, whatever it is - ," Luke never got to finish his sentence because the door burst open and a bunch of Demons came in. She could hear her mother scream in the back – round. She felt herself being tackled to the ground. Her first thought was Jace but a set of black curls were tickling her cheek. Raphael, of course, he was closer to her. She turned her head to the side and saw Jace staring at them. Then a Demon leaped at him. He slashed it with a Seraph Blade and the thing twitched till it vanished. He felt herself being picked up by Raphael.

"Go to your room, get out of here," He commanded.

"But, what about you guys?" she asked, defending so she can stay.

"We'll be fine, now go!" he yelled and he pushed her to the hallway. She ran to her room and shut the door. She slid down the door and took a deep breath. Her head felt dizzy and heavy. She groaned and put hand to her head. She shook her head; hoping it would work, but apparently it didn't. She groaned. She got up and held her head to the door. She didn't hear anything. She opened the door ajar. She looked out, nothing. She exited her room and walked down the hallway. Still, she heard nothing.

"Hello," she called out. She walked further and further. Then she looked in the living room and gasped. Nobody was in there but blood and demon parts. Then she looked in a corner and someone was there. She stepped closer to the figure. Then she saw the glint of the cross on it's neck.

"Raphael!" she gasped. She ran over to him and saw that there was a slash on his throat and blood was everywhere.

"Wake up," she said. His eyes opened a bit and looked at her. They weren't filled with hurt or pain but lust a longing.

"Raphael," she said in a quiet voice. Then she looked back down at his throat and saw that it had healed. He reached up and cupped her face. He made her lean into him and she let him. They kissed. This kiss was different than the kiss they shared back at Magnus's house. It was passionate and hot. He had a strong grip on her waist and the other hand was fisted in her hair.

_What is happening to me? Do I even have feelings for him? _Her mind asked her.

Then she felt like her lungs were going to burst. She pulled away and took a deep breath. Then she thought back. _I'm with Jace not Raphael. I have a boyfriend. Raphael just saved my life and nothing is between us. He won't ruin my relationship with Jace, _she said in her conscious. She looked back at Raphael. He was grinning. The tips of his fangs showing.

"That was fantastic, precious. But next time you pull away, you are coming back," he said and got up. She got up too and looked around once more.

"Where is everyone?" she asked him. She felt like crying. _I won't cry._

"The rest of the Demons took them. We were outnumbered. They just left me wounded. I don't think they would have any interest with me but the rest of you," he said, kicking do parts with his foot.

"Why would they want my friends and family for?" she asked.

"Maybe to lure you into a trap," he suggested.

"Why am I so special now?" she asked.

"Maybe because of that Downworlder sickness," he said. She looked at him.

"We need to go before they come back," he said and grabbed her arm. He led her outside where the moon was illuminating the streets. They walked through the empty streets in silence. It gave her the opportunity to think.

_Who would do this? Of course, Sebastian, but who else. Raphael said he couldn't do this by himself, _her mind was getting a little haze after she thought about Sebastian.

"Am I going to die?" she asked, trying to get a conversation started.

"Depends on if we can find that antidote, you won't," he said in a dull voice.

"Okay," was the only thing she said. She wondered where they were going. They obviously had to find her friends and parents but they needed more help. _Maybe the other Vampires can help, plus Magnus, _her mind said. She looked up and was surprised. They were in the Spanish Harlem. _We really got here quick._

They went inside and to Raphael's room. She sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her hands.

_Raphael and Magnus said that I could burn down the whole world if I go on a rampage. I would kill anybody in my path. What if I hurt my mom or Luke or Simon? What if I kill the Lightwoods? Jace?_ She mentally groaned to herself.

"Are you okay? You look paler than usual," Raphael asked. She looked up and saw him in front of her, staring down to meet her eyes.

"I'm fine," she said.

"Are you sure, precious. If you need anything just ask," he said.

"I said I'm fine," she snapped at him.

"No need to have an attitude. You are in my territory," he said in a warning tone. She looked away from him. She felt his hand on her chin, forcing her to look at him. She didn't make eye contact though.

"Look at me," he demanded. When she didn't, he knelt down to level with her.

"What?" she asked him, trying to sound deadly.

"Do you real want to be with him?" he asked.

"What?"

"Do you want to be with Jace?"

"Of course I do," she said, astounded. Why on earth would he ask her that?

"Are you sure? From the two kisses we share, it seems like you don't even care about Jace then," he said. She opened her mouth but closed it then. He was right. But how could he be right. She was plain and short. What could he possibly see in her? Then out of nowhere, his lips crashed with hers and this time, she melted into him, forgetting Jace.

Jace POV

His head was pounding. When he woke up, he was in the Institute library. _Wait, what? Why am I in the Institute's Library?_ He thought. He looked around and saw that the Lightwoods were with him and Luke, his pack, and Jocelyn. _Where's Simon?_ He was probably outside, since he couldn't come into the Institute.

"Well, you are finally awake," said a voice. He turned and saw Sebastian.

"I thought I killed you," Jace said.

"Yes but I know someone that can bring me back to life," he said.

"And who is that?"

"The Mother of warlocks," he answered, a smile on his face.

"Lilith?" Jace asked, surprised.

"I have her blood in me. That's why I am part Demon," he said.

"Why did you touch Clary?" Jace asked. He remembered that Raphael had pushed her to the ground when a demon spat acid at her and told her to go to her room. Then he saw something move fast and slit Raphael's throat and then knock everybody off their feet. Then he was knocked out himself and now he was at the Institute.

"Because I had to," he said, his black eyes like a black hole.

"But why, she said you were going to kill her," Jace said, standing up.

"If that Leech didn't get in the way, I would have killed her. But since he was there, he ruined my plans to kill her. I want to kill her and I am not going to stop till I do," he said.

"You have to go through me first," Jace said.

"I don't think so. With Raphael around, I don't think she'll pay much attention to you. She'll be following that Leech around," he said, grinning a perfect white smile.

"Why would she do that?"

"He did save her life."

"Well, you're wrong," Jace argued.

"Fine have it your way," he said.

"So, what's the real reason you want to kill her," Jace questioned, getting impatient.

"She has this sickness, if you must call it. Only Downworlders can have it but it is in her system. If she doesn't get the antidote fast, she can go on a rampage and kill everything in her way and burn down the whole world," he said.

"How did she even get it?" Jace furiously asked.

"Don't blame me because I didn't do it. And my plan is to burn down the whole world, not her. So, that's why I wanted to kill her," Sebastian said. Jace was about to ask him something but Sebastian vanished after that.

Whatever Jace had to do to cure Clary, he would do it. No matter what.

Clary POV

They were on his bed, kissing. She was on top of him, hands over his un-beating heart. He was under her, hands on her hips. She didn't know how long they were like this but she didn't want it to stop. With Jace it was a spark and electricity, but with Raphael she was going to explode from the kiss. He shifted their position so that she was under him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and the kiss deepened. She gave a moan. His lips trailed down to her neck, over her beating pulse. She was breathing hard.

_I think I do have feelings for him but I am still in love with Jace, _she thought in her head. She felt him pull on the hem of her shirt. His hands were under her shirt and traveling upwards. A hot trail was left where his hands wandered. She closed her eyes. Jace never did this to her before. She felt herself shudder. She closed her eyes when his hands cupped her breasts.

She wanted to stop so badly but it felt good to her. His hands were playing at the hem of her bra. Wanting to pull it off but this needed to stop. Clary was with Jace, so technically she was cheating on him with Raphael. How could he save her and let it lead her to this?

She felt a tinge of pain and sadness over Jace. She had to pull away. His lips were still at her neck so she was able to talk.

"Raphael," she said.

"Hmmmm," he said into her neck. It gave a slight vibration but it didn't stop Clary from stopping him.

"We have to stop," she said.

"And why is that," he asked looking at her this time.

"Because I am still with Jace," she answered.

"That won't get in the way of anything, precious."

"But I want to stop," she said in a low voice. Silence grew between them. Then, his hands were out under her shirt and a hard gaze appeared.

"Then, so be it," he said and got off her and exited the room. She looked up at she the ceiling, she would have gone on a rampage if could, than having to deal with this.

So she decided to sleep.

But when she dreamt, it wasn't about Jace but Raphael.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating sooner but i promise i will try to update more frequently. But since i have practice Mnday through Thursaday and i have a game on Wednes day, i'll try to update tomorrow. I hope you like this chapter! Review please!**


	5. Trying For Normal

Clary POV

When she first woke up, she wasn't in the Institute but the Dumort. She gave a sigh. She remembered what had happened last night. She and Raphael almost ended up sleeping in his bed together, she didn't know where her friends and family were and Raphael may be pisses at her. She gave a groan. She tried to roll off the other side of the bed but collided into something, someone. She looked again and saw Raphael, sleeping. He was still wearing the same clothes as last night but he wasn't all tensed up but really relaxed and calm. She stared at him, his long lashes casting over his cheekbones made him look more attractive to Clary.

_By the Angel, I don't know if I can look away. Clary, snap out of it! You are getting delusional! _Her thoughts yelled at her.

Delusional or not, she was getting more and more attached to Raphael. She mentally slapped herself. Why did this have to happen to her?

_Why can't I just live a normal Shadowhunter life? The life that I will be with Jace, Sebastian dead and gone, and go Demon hunting._

"Es de mala educación mirar fijamente, ya sabes, precios," he said.

"Please, stop saying things in Spanish. I am way behind studies," she said.

"I said, 'It's rude to stare, precious," he repeated in English.

"Thank you," she said. She got out of bed and stretched. She could feel him staring at her. She had a slight shiver run down her spine.

"I'm going to take a shower," she announced.

"You want company?" he asked, with that stupid smile on his face.

"Keep your perverted thoughts and sayings to yourself," she said each word, one by one.

"I don't know. I kind of like the things I do to you in my mind, precious," he said, thinking.

She gave a growl and stomped her way to the bathroom. She shut the door with a slam and sighed.

_Well, there goes my day, _she thought. She shook her head, the haze was back. She groaned. They really needed to find this antidote. She felt like she was going to explode and Clary guts were going to stain the walls. She held her head and looked in the mirror and her eyes widened. Her hair was on fire, actually on fire. But she didn't feel it, it felt like a part of her. It was swaying and was beautiful. The curls of the fire flickered down her back, not burning through her clothes or her head. She cocked her head to the side.

"Wow," she said aloud. Then her eyes seemed to flicker. Then they changed from her emerald green eyes to ruby red eyes. She gasped and back up against the wall. She hit it with a _thud. _

"Is everything okay in there, precious?" she heard Raphael ask in the other room.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine, just, uh, tripped over my feet," she stuttered.

_Well, I hope that was convincing. _

"Okay, if you say so, precious," he said and his voice silenced out. Her hair was still fire and her eyes still a red. She stepped back on the carpet and then back away. Where she had stepped on the carpet, she burned a hole through it.

She gave a gasp.

"Okay, I am coming in," he said, and she could hear his steps coming closer and closer.

"Uh, no! I don't have my clothes on," she lied.

"I don't think that will stop me, precious," he said, a tint of amusement in his tone.

"Stop!" she yelled. She had had enough with Raphael and his jokes and whatnot. She was tired and hazy.

"Are you sure you are okay, precious? You are starting to get me worried," he said in a soothing voice.

"Yeah, I am fine, Raphael," she answered to him. She could hear him sigh and the footsteps became softer. She inwardly sighed.

She looked back in the mirror. Her hair was back the way it was and her eyes were back.

"Thank God," she whispered. She was back to her same old self. So, if that was over, she stripped of her clothes and put the shower on. She relaxed under the hot water.

When she was out, she got a white soft towel and wrapped it around her. She looked back at her old clothes. They were all dirty with blood and dirt.

_I think I have to go home and get some new clothes. Wait, I am not going to stay here, _her conscious said. She agreed, she was not going to stay with Raphael. So she put on her dirty clothes and went to find Raphael. She found him in the bedroom. He looked over at her.

"I could've gotten you new clothes," he said, eyeing her.

"Well, I want to wear my own clothes. You still need to take me home," she argued.

"Are you sure?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. She nodded.

"As you wish," he said and steeped aside from the door.

"Aren't you coming with me?" she asked.

"I can't precious. The sun is out," he said. She had forgotten about the sun and Vampires. Not a great pairing. But she went with it.

"Fine, bye," she said.

"This won't be our last good bye you know," he said to her.

"Well, I hope it is," she said and left.

Once she gotten home, where the Demons attacked, she hesitantly walked in the door. All the way to the living room. When she looked inside, she saw that her mother and Luke were there with his pack.

"Mom?" she said in surprise.

"Clary!" she jumped up and hugged her.

"Oh, I have been worried."

"I thought Sebastian took you," she said.

"He took us to the Institute. I don't know why but he did. All of us are safe," she said.

"Okay, I need to change, I feel like a dirty rag," Clary said and went to her room. She shut the door and stripped to her bare skin. She put on a black bra and matching panties. She went to her closet and looked through it. She got out a dark blue pair of skinny jeans and her grey converses. She put them on and went to her drawer. She found a white shirt that said 'Cool' with a picture of a mustache and pink bow. So it indicated 'Cool mustache.' She put the shirt on and found her bracelet that said 'I heart mustaches,' a hat that said the same thing, a mustache necklace, and a black backpack with a grey mustache. She put all those things on, her hat sideways.

"Today is a mustache day," she announced and walked out. ( here is her outfit photo polyvore mustahce/set?id=56758194 )( if you cannot get to it, it is on my profile! Check it out!)

Luke looked at her.

"Really?" he asked her with a smile.

"I tend to like mustaches," she said.

"I know, kid," he said. She looked over at the window.

"It's getting dark fast," she said. It was true, the bright blue sky was setting.

"We know, we don't know why yet, but we will," Maia said. Clary looked over at the girl. She looked the same s ever. The curly golden brown hair, tanned skin, and almost heart shaped face.

"C'mon, cheer up. You can go hang out with Simon if you want," her mother said. She hadn't seen Simon since the attack.

"I think I'll go do that," she said. She said her good byes and went to Simon's

Once there she knocked and Elaine Lewis opened the door.

"Hello, Clary. You look adorable," she said.

"Thank you. Is Simon here?" she asked.

"He is in his room," she said. She let her in and Clary went to his room. He was dating Isabelle and Maia at the same time, so she wanted to see how that was going. Once in his room, she saw what he always did in his room. He was playing Call of Duty. The gun he had shooting as many bullets possible.

"Hey Simon," she greeted.

"Hey Clary. Watcha doing here?" he asked.

"Came to visit," she said and sat down next to him.

"I like your outfit. It sets the mood," he said, putting the controller down.

She smiled. He took her hat and put it on herself. She laughed.

"You look ridiculous with that hat on," she said. He smiled and put the hat back on her head, the way it was.

"So anything new?" he asked. _Yes, the fact that Raphael saved me led us to a make out session and I think I may have feelings for him and may be falling for him the way I was with Jace._

"No, what about you?" she asked.

"Still trying to work the two girl relationship out," he said.

"You need to work your love life out," she said.

"I know, I know."

"What about Sebastian?" she asked, her voice a dull, worriedness.

"I won't let anything happen to you," he said.

"Thanks," she just said. Then, she had a coughing fit.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Simon asked.

"Water?"

"I will be right back," he said and left. She lay on her back and stare at the ceiling. Then she felt something vibrate. She sat up and took her bag off. She saw that it was her phone and Raphael was calling her. She picked up.

"What do you want, now?" she asked.

"I think I found the person that can tell me how you go that sickness."

* * *

**It's short i know. I will try to update. Promises so, review please! And i hope you like the outfit i made for her!**


	6. The One That Knows

Clary POV

Her jaw dropped. Raphael said that he might know who gave her this, this disease.

"Meet me in the alley way near the Dumort," he told her and hung. She was frozen for a moment till the door open and Simon came in with a bottle of water.

"Here, drink up," he said. She uncapped it and took some sips and capped it. She got up.

"I'm sorry Simon, I have to go," she said. He gave her a confused look.

"Why, you just got here," Simon protested.

"I know, I am really sorry. Just have some business to do and stuff," she said and left him. She said a quick goodbye to his mother and then she ran to the Dumort.

When she go to the alley way in the Dumort, her hat was in her hand. It kept falling off her head while she ran; she was going to have to tighten it.

She tightened her cap up and put it back on her head, sideways. She looked around the alley.

"Raphael," she shouted. Then, a movement passed the wall.

"Finally you got here, I was going to drag you here in a few minutes but my fun is ruined, precious," she heard Raphael's voice and he appeared.

"I'm here. Aare you going to tell me how I got this sickness?" she asked, eager to know. She heard a rattle and saw that he had chains in his hands. She felt a pulse go through her. She ignored it and watched a figure come out of the shadows. It was a woman and she had long blonde hair and green eyes. She was pretty. She looked up at her and looked back down.

"Who is she?" Clary asked.

"This is Camille. The old clan leader."

"How does she know about this Downworld sickness?"

"She won't tell me," he answered and looked down at the vampire in disgust.

"I will only answer to one person, how many times do I have to repeat myself?" Camille asked, her voice rising.

"Then, who?" Clary asked.

"Magnus Bane."

"Magnus? Why would you want to talk to him?" Clary asked.

"Let's just say we have known each other for a long time," Camille said, dullness in her voice.

"Fine, then let's go to Magnus's."

They went to Magnus's, Raphael tugged on the chain a lot when Camille wasn't cooperating with him. Once there, they entered the door that led to his door and knocked on the door. A very glittery warlock opened the door and once he looked at them, his eyes were wide.

"Magnus, it's good to see you again."

"Camille, it's nice to see you too, I guess," he hesitated. He looked at them, his eyes roaming amongst them.

"Care to tell me why she is chained up?" Magnus asked them.

"She knows who did this to Clary," Raphael answered, his grip on the chains tightened. Camille flinched a little. Clary looked at Magnus.

"She only wants to talk to you," Clary said, in the softest tone ever.

Magnus was silent, but sighed and moved out the way so they could enter. Clary leaned against the wall while the other two came inside. Raphael dropped the chain and stood next to Clary.

"I rather talk to you alone," Camille said. She looked over to the two. Clary heard Raphael sigh and take her by the arm and led her to the room where she heard the conversation between him and her mother. He closed the doors behind him and looked at her. She turned around.

_I don't need to look at him now or something will happen, _she thought.

"Something wrong, precious?" she jumped at his voice, he was too close to her.

"N- nothing," she stuttered.

_Dammit,_ she thought. She hated it when she stuttered over her words. Then she felt his arms go around her and pull her towards him. She gave a small gasp.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am very sure. So, can you let me go now?"

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Because I want you to let go!" she half yelled. She heard him chuckle. She rolled her eyes.

"You made the mistake last time but this time, you are mine."

What? She was about to ask what he was talking about but he turned her around and kissed her. Her eyes widened but she melted into the kiss. Like the other kisses they shred, it felt like an explosion. She put her hands in his hair and his arms tightened around her waist.

_What will happen to Jace and I? Do I want to be with Raphael or Jace?_ Her mind asked. She didn't know what to do. Whenever she was with both of them, she felt weak. But this was Raphael. She felt him tug on her shirt. She tensed but relaxed when he caressed her cheek with his other hand. His touches soothed her more easily than Jace's. Then he lifted her shirt up and off her with her hat. She could feel herself blush. Nobody had never seen her naked before. But right now, she felt no different, than with clothes on. He looked at her and then looked down.

"Beautiful," he said and she was surprised. He thought she was beautiful. He looked her in the eye and kissed her again. Passion and love filled the air in the room. She gave a moan at his touches. He may have been an enemy to some people but his touches were ever so soft. She felt a shiver go down her spine. His hands moved to the clasp of her bra. But before he could unclasp it, there was a loud _boom!_ They pulled apart but they still held to each other. Clary looked at Raphael. He was on alert. She remembered that during his conversation with her mother, that he wanted her. So he could protect her. _And other things to you,_ her mind caressed at the idea. Then the room and ground started to shake. She grabbed her shirt and hat and put it on. Raphael grabbed her and put an arm around her. He led her out the room and to Magnus and Camille. They were at the window staring outside. She and Raphael went to another window and looked outside.

There it was. Hell.

Hell broke out.

Magnus POV

When Clary and Raphael left them, he looked at Camille. The chains around her looked painful but he knew it didn't affect her much.

"So, you know who did that to Clarissa," Magnus asked.

"Yes, I do."

"Are you going to tell me then?" he asked, getting annoyed.

"Not until I tell you this. Sebastian is back and alive and I already know that you know that. His sidekick that brought him back is Lilith and she had summoned Demons. All kinds of Demons that will destroy our world. Both worlds: Shadow and Mundane World. The girl is the only one that can stop them but she will destroy us to if nobody stops her. But he didn't think it through though."

"What are you saying Camille?" Magnus asked.

"That out worst nightmare is coming. If no one stops her in her rampage she will be doing good deed and a bad deed. She will be killing every Demon that is in this battle but will kill everything in her path and burn down the whole world. Starting with New York, to Tennessee, California, China, Japan, Uganda, Ireland, Russia, Bermuda, and other countries and continents Magnus. "

"Then who is it?"

"His name is Jeremy Blackwell."

"Blackwell. I remembered that name. Clary told me Luke killed him at Roosevelt Island in that hospital," Magnus said.

"Yes, I had heard what happened but he didn't know that his would happen. He told me that it was supposed to make her sick and useless till the battle ends. But he didn't know it would take this long to take effect and that she would do that."

Magnus was about to say something when he heard a crash. He raced to the window and saw Demons on the streets. One was an arachnid Demon and it venom shooting out at things. Some of it killing the Mundanes. The screams of everybody was blood piercing to his ears. Then, the ground shook. He saw a red Dragon pounding his tail around. The other two were at the other window looking at what was happening. He turned to Camille.

"Where is he, Camille? Where is Jeremy?" he asked her.

"He is back on Blackwell Island."

"Blackwell Island is Roosevelt Island," Magnus said. She nodded once and he looked back out the window. That was when the window broke and the thing that was outside grabbed Camille.

Raphael POV

He watched as that Demon grab Camille and take her. Leaving her blood on the shattered pieces of glass. She gave one scream and she was gone. He heard Clary gasp. The ground shook again.

"We have to go get her," Clary exclaimed.

"Why would we?" Raphael asked Clary.

"She knows what happened to me and if you are not going then I am. And you remember what my mother told you on the phone?" she spat. He remembered. He had to protect her. Life or death. He gave a sigh.

"Fine, let's go," he said.

"Magnus are you coming?" Clary asked.

"Yes but u must go to the Institute," he said.

"Why?"

"Isabelle gave me a fire message. Her father is injured with Demon blood. I have to go," he said and showed them the letter.

They nodded and left. They went down the stairs and out the front door. They saw that it was even worse watching outside. Buildings were crumbing down, fires were starting everywhere, screams coming from every direction, and dead bodies lay in the streets. He heard Clary suck in a breath. He took her hand in his and she looked at him. Then they made their way to Roosevelt Island. They were coming for him, Jeremy. Raphael would force the antidote out of him if he wouldn't cooperate. Now, he _would _do anything for Clary, life or death.

Jace POV

After Sebastian left and everyone else left the library and go to the Silent Brothers for help, Jace went to the shelves of books and took the ones that involved Demon blood and sicknesses. He opened them and read. He was going to find the cure for Clary. His Clary, not anyone else's and definitely not Raphael's. By the mention of him, he closed the book roughly.

_Where was Clary?_ His mind asked him. She must be with Simon or her parents. He sighed. He just wanted to see her and hug her and tell her that everything was going to be okay. But getting this cure was more important. He opened another book but didn't get to read the first word because right now, there was a huge _boom!_ He looked up and looked outside the library window. He saw Robert and Maryse run back but it was too late. An arachnid Demon had squirted it's demon acid on Robert's leg and he could tell it was already getting infected. Robert fell and Jace's instincts quickly showed. He grabbed the dagger in his belt and ran outside. He saw Isabelle and Alec, prepared. The three ran out and Jace threw the blade at the Demon. It hit the skull with a crack and the Demon disappeared.

"Alec, go send a message to Magnus now. Your father is hurt. Jace help me with him and take him to the infirmary," Maryse commanded. Jace did what he was told and Alec too. Once in the room, Robert's leg was red and blood was steaming down. He w be okay, white as paper.

"Everything is going to be okay, Father," Isabelle said to him. Then there was another crash and this time, Jace ran outside first and saw a red Dragon right in front of him. Then it blew a stream of fire at him.

Clary POV

The drive to Roosevelt Island wasn't that long when she and Luke rode there but the walk was long and weary. Her feet were burning and felt numb. Her hand was still in Raphael's and he looked around, seeing if trouble was coming. She would always look at him in her peripheral vision. When they were at Roosevelt Island, it was the same since Clary had visit. It was run downed and looked like a ghost ran the place. She had a slight shiver on her spine. The dizziness was back and she had to put her other hand on Raphael's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, taking her forearms and looking straight at her. She looked up at him. Her breath caught by the sight of him. _What is happening to me? I think I am in love with Raphael._

Then without think, she closed the space between them and kissed him, full on the lips. She felt him tense then relax, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him. Her hands were in his hair and his hands were roaming up and down her back. His lips were in the crook of her neck. Her feeling may have changed for him but has his feelings changed for her? She had to know if he cared for her but what about Jace?

Jace; her boyfriend, her light, her angel, her protector, her everything. And now Raphael? But she didn't care at all. She was with Raphael and in her mind, that will never change. Then his lips crashed into hers, once more.

* * *

**So i know it has been forever since i updated. It is because i have been having away games for volleyball and practice. So i will be updating tomorrow and making another story but it is for 9/11. Plus it is my birthday tomorrow. Wierd! I know! SO i hope you like this update and review please!**


	7. Two Boys One Girl

Jace POV

He moved out the way quickly. He looked back at the Dragon.

"How in the world does a Dragon come into Manhattan?" Jace asked himself.

"I will tell you but after this," said a voice. The Dragon gave a roar and flew away. He looked to the voice and saw that it was Magnus.

"What did you do?"

"You're welcome and the person who summoned him is Sebastian and someone else," he said.

"Damn."

"Now where is the injured?" he asked. Jace led him to where Robert was and he looked even worse.

"I need everybody out. I have to concentrate and I don't need questions ranting if he is going to be okay."

Everybody listened to Magnus and he shut the door. Jace needed to find Clary. What if Sebastian beats her again? He needed her to be by my side. He got off from the wall and went to his room. He put on my Shadowhunter clothes on and equipped himself with weapons. Once Jace was done, he took out my phone and dialed Clary's number. It rang three times until she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Clary, where are you, are you okay?" he asked, relief that he could hear her voice.

"I'm fine and don't worry about where I am," she said and gave a moan.

"Clary, are you okay?" he asked again.

"I'm fine," she said again.

"Who are you with?"

"Hey! Who are you?" another voice said where Clary was.

"Clary," he said.

"You, you did this to me!" Jace could hear Clary scream.

"I had to, it wasn't a choice," the voice said and there was a scream, a girl's scream. He heard her grunt as if she was pushed on the ground.

"Clary!" Jace yelled and then her phone hung up. He put his phone in his phone in my pocket and ran outside. The breeze was warm and cool but the sky was darker than ever. He took out my witchlight and started to run to Clary's house.

Clary POV

Kissing Raphael felt like a dream to Clary, but all dreams has to be woken up from. Her phone started to ring. She broke away from him and got her phone out. It was Jace.

"Don't pick up," Raphael said.

"I have to," and she pushed the answer button. Even with her on the phone, it did not stop Raphael to pull her close and nuzzle his face in her neck. She could feel the hot, sweet kisses he left on her neck.

"Hello," she said.

"Clary, where are you, are you okay?" she heard Jace said with relief in his voice.

"I'm fine and don't worry about where I am," she said and she accidentally gave a moan. Raphael was sucking her neck and it felt good to her.

"Clary, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she answered.

"Who are you with?" he asked her. She was going to lie to him, when the door to the hospital flew open.

"Hey, who are you?" the man yelled at us. Raphael let go and looked at him. It had to be Jeremy.

"You did this to me!" she yelled at him.

"I had to, it wasn't a choice," Jeremy said. Then something came out of the ground and grabbed Clary. She screamed. The thing slammed her to the ground.

"Clary!" Jace's voice yelled but the phone hung up on itself and she lay utterly still on the ground.

Raphael POV

She was lying so still and he jumped up and twisted the tentacle until it broke in half and stopped moving. He went over to Clary and turned her on her back. He touched her cheek, it still had her rosy color on her cheeks but she was heating up again.

It was starting over again. _I thought Magnus said she wouldn't burn up like this in a few more days,_ he thought. He picked her up and turned to Jeremy.

"You are going to help her and tell why you did," Raphael commanded.

"Of course," Jeremy said and led him inside the hospital, up the stairs, and into an infirmary room. He lay her down on the bed and sat in one of the chairs that was next to the bed. He played with one of her curls and looked at Jeremy as he took a green liquid in the bottle, the same that Magnus had, and gave it to her to swallow. He touched her cheek and sighed.

"Are you going to tell me?" Raphael asked.

"I only did it or she would die anyway," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Some people still doesn't appreciate a sixteen year old girl telling what the Clave to do. Some of them was still a spy for Valentine also. I appreciated her. She helped us become at peace at last. But one of Valentine's men took me and threatened to kill her if I don't put Downworlder blood in her. I am the only one that could do it since I help at Mundane hospital. I didn't want them to kill her but I knew that this disease would but it was better than let them kill her with their own hands. So, after the party in Idris, I walked past her and jabbed her with the needle and put the blood in her and took it out before she noticed. I didn't mean for this to happen though. It was supposed to only make her sick, not go on a rampage," Jeremy explained.

"Well, you did a pretty good job," Raphael said. Jeremy sighed.

"I am still working on a cure but it is going to take some time," he said. It looked like it was going to take some time. Jeremy was getting old or was already old. Wrinkles were plastered on his forehead, and there were some streaks of white in his hair.

"Well, you better work quick," Raphael said.

"I'll work on it now," he said and left. Raphael looked back at Clary. She looked dirty. So, he was going to go buy her clothes. He kissed her head and left.

* * *

Once he got back he had bought her a black dress with pink floral patterns on it, he didn't think she wore heels so he took from her house pink and black vans, thins thing with pink little flowers on it and a blue canvas bag. He knew it was wrong to break into her house like that but he didn't care. He was carrying the dress and the rest was in the bag. He went inside the room Clary was in and saw that she was sitting up and wide awake.

"Where did you go?" she asked him.

"I went to go get you new clothes, well dress, to be exact. Everything I got from your room," Raphael said with a grin.

"You broke into my room?" she asked, astonished.

"Yes, here," he said and sat at the edge of the bed.

"You didn't have to," she protested.

"But I wanted to. I'll get you anything you want, precious," Raphael said softly.

She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Everything's going to be okay, you know," Raphael reassured her.

"You can't predict the future," she said.

"But I can predict the future about us. You'll fall for me and leave the angel boy," he said.

"I'm not going to leave Jace," Clary said.

"Just wait," he said.

"Get out so I can change," Clary said, aggressively.

"Anything you want, precious," he said and left.

Clary POV

She shut the door and stripped off her previous clothes. She put one her dress and looked into her canvas bag. He took her pink and black vans, and her garland? Why would her take that for? Well there were also two bands. One said 'YMCMB' and the other said 'Like a boss'. She smiled. Simon and his band mates gave these bands to her. She took her other bands off and put them in her bag. She lost her hat, which disappointed her since it was her favorite one, and her clothes were ripped. Once she had everything on, she went to go find Raphael. (If you want to see her outfit now look on my profile for this chapter.)

She easily found him because he was waiting outside of her door.

"I thought that thing around your forehead was a necklace," he said.

"Well, it's a garland," Clary said and put the back pack on. His eyes, once again, wondered up and down her body.

"Why did you pick this dress?" she asked him.

"I picked one just to get out of the store," he answered.

"I bet you just want to see between my legs," she muttered.

"I rather be in between your legs, if you know what I'm talking about," he said with a grin.

"You disgust me," she said.

He gave a grin and pulled her close to him. She put her hands on his chest, where she did not feel a beat from his heart.

"Are you sure I disgust you?" he asked her.

"Yes, yes you do," she said. He gave a scoff.

He brushed his hand along her cheek and kissed the top of her head.

"Whatever you say, precious," he said and leaned in for a kiss. She let him. _When am I going to let him stop kissing me?_ She thought. He backed her up against the wall and put his hands on the wall, trapping her. He looked at her and gave a devilish grin. He ducked down and kissed her neck and up. She gave a moan on how good it felt to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. His tongue dragged along her bottom lip and she let him in. His tongue and hers battled for dominance but, of course, he won it. They kept kissing and kissing. His hands traveled down her back and gripped the back of her thigh. She kissed him harder and then someone said her name.

"Clary?"

The voice sounded familiar. Too familiar. He had to be here on the worst time ever. Raphael turned and her heart dropped.

"Jace."

_What have I done?_ Her voice caught in her head.

Jace POV

He knocked on the door to Clary's house. Her mother opened the door.

"Jace, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Is Clary here?" he asked. She shook her head.

"She went to Simon's. I think she's still there," she said.

"Thank you," he said and left. He made his way to Simon's and knocked on the door. Simon was the one who opened the door.

"Jace? Why are you here?" he asked him.

"Jocelyn said Clary was here," Jace said. Simon shook his head.

"She left some hours ago. She said it was something important," Simon told him.

Jace sighed. "Thanks," he said and left. Where could Clary possibly be? Then he remembered the tracking rune.

"Of course!" he exclaimed.

He reached into his pocket and took out a picture that he had forgotten to take out two days ago. Clary had drawn a picture of the both them together. He smiled and put the tracking rune on and closed his eyes. He saw an image of Clary, she was laying on a bed and the room she was in was dull and musty. She looked like she was asleep and she had dirt and blood stains on her clothes. He opened his eyes. He knew a place like that. He remembered the room he stayed in when Valentine took him. Blackwell Island. He suddenly was running to the island.

* * *

He made it and saw that there was hole in the ground and footsteps leading inside. He went inside. He was surprised when he saw the lights were working now. He put the light away and made his way up the stairs. Once he was up the steps, he saw something that had to be impossible.

"Clary," he said. The person that was with her turned around. Raphael. Clary looked at him in horror.

"Jace," she said. Jace couldn't believe it. Clary was kissing Raphael. It was like all his anger bubbled up and burst when he ran up and punched Raphael, square in the Jaw. Raphael to the ground and Jace went on top of him and punched him again and again and again.

"No, stop it. Jace!" he heard Clary say. Then Raphael punched Jace in his stomach. Jace sucked in a breath and Raphael punched him on the cheek. Jace fell off and stumbled to get up. Raphael tackled him and started to throw punches on his face. Jace kicked Raphael in the chest and Raphael hit the wall with a grunt. Jace was breathing hard when he walked up to Raphael but Raphael kicked out and hit Jace in his abdomen. Jace fell to the ground. Jace held his abdomen. It was burning like hell and Jace just wanted to kill Raphael more than ever. He got and was going to throw another punch but someone stopped him.

"Please, stop. Just stop," Clary's sobs were now being processed through the anger in Jace. He looked at her and saw that she was crying. He hated it when she was crying. It made him feel bad and that was what he was feeling since he was the one who made her cry by fighting Raphael. He looked at Raphael who was looking at Clary. His wounds were healing but his still hurt. He turned to Clary and grabbed her gently but firmly by the arm.

"We need to go, Clary," he said and started to walk away from the Vampire.

"You're making a mistake," Raphael's voice echoed through the halls.

"How am I making a mistake?" Jace yelled.

"You're not going to be able to protect her from Sebastian and his men," he said.

"Watch me," was the last thing Jace said to Raphael and the two hurried out the place.

* * *

They were in Central Park. Sitting on a bench, silently. Jace had his elbows on his knees looking at his surroundings and Clary sat next to him, soundlessly.

"Are you okay?" she finally asked.

"Yeah," Jace muttered. He was disappointed. Was he good for Clary, for her to be with someone else?

"I'm sorry, Jace," she said. He straightened up and looked at her.

"Why? Why, Raphael. Am I not good for you?" he said. It hurt but he had to say it.

"Of course, you're good to me, Jace. I love you. I don't know what happened to Raphael and I. But I know it was a mistake. I wasn't thinking. You should be asking if _I'm _good for _you_," she said. Jace sighed.

"I still want to be with you. But I don't want you to see Raphael anymore. Can you do that for me?" Jace asked her. She gave a smile.

"Of course, I can," she said and kissed him. Jace cupped her cheek and kissed her back, gently. They pulled apart and hugged each other.

But something in the back of his mind was thinking that she wasn't going to do that.

* * *

**I know i havnt updated for some time but i have been extremely busy! Please don't hate me. I promise i will update as soon as possible but i really need to make a schedule out. So i think this story will have fifteen chapter and/or up, so let's just see how this goes. Yeah, a fight bewtween Raphael and Jace! Don't worry, there is going to be more fights between the two, physically too. So i hope you like this chapter and Review please!**


	8. I'll Give You Bliss

Raphael POV

_Damn it! _He thought. Jace took Clary away from him. He was going to get her back anyway. Her mother and him made a deal and if he doesn't give her back, he'll go to the Clave. He always loved deals, he liked to play with his words. His injuries healed up quickly. He made his way to Jeremy.

"Hello, um, where is the girl?" he asked.

"The Angel boy took her, so now I am going to get her back," he said to him and left.

Raphael walked through the streets of Manhattan. He knew Clary would be there since she lived in Manhattan in that bookstore.

Once he was there, he knew that Jace was there. He walked behind the store to a window that looked into Clary's bedroom. He was going to tap on it when he saw Jace in her bedroom with her, kissing. She had her hands in his hair and his hands were on her waist. Raphael gave growl. When they finally pulled away, he heard them talking.

"Goodnight Clary, I'll see you later," Jace said, kissing her in her head. She gave him a smile.

"And remember what I told you at the park," he said. She sighed.

"I know, stay away from Raphael," she said.

"Bye," and with that he left. Raphael was angry. But he knew she wouldn't stay away from him, even if she promised Jace. He saw Clary turn off her light, she was still in the clothes he got for her. She sat on her bed, looking at her hands. He tapped on her window three times. She looked over and her eyes widened. She came over in a rush and opened the window.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, looking around outside.

"I missed you too, precious," Raphael said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes.

"I am here because your mother and I made a deal and it seems that she hasn't told anyone yet. If you don't come back with me, I may report this to the Clave," Raphael said with a grin.

"You're threatening me to come back with you or you will report it?" she asked, astounded. Raphael gave a smirk.

"Fuck you," she spat.

"If you insist," he said with a short laugh.

"Not that way," she yelled but was silenced when Raphael put a hand behind her neck and kissed her. Her window was that high so they were almost the same height but she was a bit taller than him since she was inside. She put her hands on his shoulder and kissed him back. They separated and looked in each other eyes. He cupped her cheek and she leaned into it. She sighed.

"I don't know what to do," she said to him.

"Then be with me than him, don't be afraid of him. If he does anything to you, I will be there to help you," he said to her soothingly.

"You know I can't do that," she said to him, her eyes closed.

"Yes, you can," he said.

"I don't know how," she said, finally opening her eyes.

They just stared at each other. She dropped the gaze and turned around and walked away. Raphael jumped through the window and when she turned around, he back her up against the wall, both hands on either side of her head and he was close, very close to her face. He could hear her heart beating faster and faster, her breathing hitched up.

"Then tell him you don't love him," Raphael told her.

"But I still love him, like..," she stopped.

"Like what?" Raphael asked her.

"Like I love you," she said, softly. His gaze on her softened and he cupped her face in his rough palms.

"So, you love me?" he asked her. She dropped her gaze but answered, "Yes."

He gave a smirk. _She loves me, but do I love her?_ His conscious asked him.

"I think I am too," Raphael said.

He leaned down and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. She gave a moan.

"Where are your parents," he asked between kisses.

"They left for Idris to talk to the Clave about Sebastian, why?" she asked, pulling away.

"So no one will know what is going on in here," he answered. She looked confused but then realized what he meant. She slightly blushed but nodded. His hand went to the back of her neck and kissed her. His other hand wandering on her body. She gave a moan. He pulled the zipper down and the dress fell to the ground. She was left in a black bra and matching panties. Now, he was going to make her go to eternal bliss, whether she liked it or not.

Clary POV

She was in her undergarments, completely vulnerable to him.

"Beautiful," he said again. She always thought that she was going to lose her virginity to Jace but she was going to lose it to Raphael.

"Have you ever done this before?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"Good," he said and his mouth found his way to her neck, sucking and kissing it. Her head fell back to the wall. It felt wonderful to her. She pulled off his shirt and her hands wondered around his muscled body. She felt his muscles ripple under her touch. She clutched onto his shoulder blades and his lips found hers again. Her fingers found the buttons on his jeans and unbuttoned it and pulled the zipper down. She pulled his pants down and he was left in his boxers. He picked her up and carried her to her bed. He lay her down in the bed and followed on top of her. She felt his hands trace the rim of her panties and he tore it off her. She could feel her abdomen heat up for a desperate feeling of need. But did she really need him?

_I think I do need him_, her mind said. She could feel his fingers part her folds and thumb her clitoris. She squirmed at how good it felt to her. Then he put a finger into her. She moaned at the feel of it. She felt like she needed more because she did need more. He put another finger in her. Her heart was pounding hard. She was about to have sex with Raphael but she wasn't sure if they _should_ have sex. But nothing mattered to her other than her and Raphael.

"I need you, Raphael," she said to him.

"I know," he said to her. Then she pulled off his boxers and he pulled off her bra. They were both naked and were both in a passionate embrace.

"You are going to have a joy ride," he whispered seductively in her ear. She writhed under him and that was when he entered her. Making her scream out his name.

"Raphael!"

* * *

**I know it's short but yeah, Raphael and Clary action. It will continue onto the next chapter, promise. I won't be updating all my stories until next week. Even this story! sorry, i have my last volleyball game this week and we may go to the finals and all, i am going on a trip for ITOPS, fun october stuff, can't wait! SO review please!**


	9. Missing

Clary POV

She was panting. She and Raphael moved in sync. She clawed at his back multiple times but it didn't stop him from what he was doing. He was kissing her neck and pushing himself inside her. Their moans filled the room. Everything in her mind slipped away but Raphael. No Jace, no parents, no Simon, no nothing. Just Raphael. Only Raphael. His lips came back to hers and they kissed each other with so much passion and love that she thought she was drowning in it. Her hands wandered along his back where his muscles tensed but relaxed at her touch. He went faster and she couldn't take. She reached her peak and he did too. He rolled off her and looked at her. She was breathing hard but looked at him back. He grabbed her gently on the wrist and pulled her to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he wrapped his arms around her. Her head lay on his chest.

_What will happen to me and Jace? _ She asked herself. She shook the thought out, she didn't want to know what would happen. She closed her eyes, listening to her breathing slow down to a normal, soft rate. She felt Raphael kiss her head and she fell asleep.

* * *

_Clary, come here. _A voice said. Clary twitched a bit but relaxed.

_Clary. _The voice said again. That was when she woke up. But she didn't wake up as Clary but the person she saw in the mirror. Her hair was on fire in beautiful flowing curls, her eyes were a glowing ruby red, her nails even grew some and were painted in red and orange swirls. She got up. During her rest, she rolled out of Raphael's arms and turned the other way. She stood naked in front of the window. Then clothes started to appear on her.

A red and black corset under a leather jacket that hugged her curves. Black leather pants that showed off the curves on her legs and black boots. She looked bad ass. She turned around and looked at Raphael. She cocked her head to the side.

_Who's he?_ Her conscious asked. She was fully transformed. She took out a pair of red ruby gloves and put it on. Her new form was now showing and she forgot everything about the past and what had just happened. She was a whole new person that was going to kill. She walked too silently to the opposite wall and waved her hand against it. A red and black swirling hole appeared and she walked through it, leaving Raphael; going to Idris.

Raphael POV

He woke up when he felt an empty spot beside him. He looked around, he was alone. He pulled his clothes on and looked back at the spot where she slept. His eyebrows went up, there was a hole that was burned on the sheets that had black marks around it. The same thing on the carpet, two holes were burned there.

He knew what happened. He opened the window and jumped out and ran to Blackwell's Island. He ran up the steps and found Jeremy still working on the antidote.

"You're back and I thought you said you were getting the girl," he said.

"Well, she's gone. I think she transformed, fully. She is going to kill innocents after she finished her own tasks," Raphael said.

"Now when did the Vampire clan leader care for innocents?" Jeremy asked, amused.

"I care for Clary and what will happen to her afterwards," Raphael snapped.

"Okay, calm your nerves down, the antidote is finished," he said.

"And how are we going to find Clary?" Raphael asked.

"I think we are going to need help," Jeremy said.

"From who?"

"Everybody. She is the strongest thing ever in the world. Stronger that a Greater Demon. Maybe stronger than the Devil himself but she is strong. So that means we need help from the Werewolves, Faeries, Warlocks, Vampires, and Shadowhunters," he said.

The name of the Nephilim made Raphael growl. But he calmed down and agreed.

"Then c'mon, we don't have that much time till she makes her first kill," Raphael said.

"Where are we going?" Jeremy asked.

"The High Warlock of Brooklyn," was all Raphael said.

Clary POV

She looked around. The place was worse than Manhattan. Demons were sputtering everywhere and killing everyone in their path. She saw a Demon look at her and lunge. She flicked her wrist and the Demon split in half. In her hand was a long length of chain that wrapped around both wrists and looped behind her. It was dressed with red, the Demon's blood. She smiled, her hair flowing around with happiness. She continued her way to Brocelind Plain, where a friend, if you must say, waits for her.

Raphael POV

"You want what now?" Magnus's voice said through his bathroom door.

Raphael sighed.

"We just need your help to get Clary and get her back to normal and we need you to persuade the other members of the Shadow World to help also," Raphael repeated to Magnus the tenth time. He figured since Magnus was in the shower and it was loud, Magnus wouldn't hear Raphael clearly.

The water turned off and there was shuffling. Magnus opened the door and his hair hung down, almost touching his shoulders.

"Why can't you do that yourself, persuade them, I mean," he said.

"The Children of the Moon and I don't have a special relationship, didn't you know that Warlock?" Raphael asked.

"No need to snap, Leech," Magnus said and pointed to the door. Meaning that Raphael get out so he could change. Raphael did and leaned on the wall next to the door and continued the conversation.

"Are you going to help or not?" Raphael asked.

"Sure, what the heck," Magnus said and came out. He was a huge flamboyant rainbow with spikes his hair has made.

"Then lets go."

The two walked to the living room, where Jeremy sat. Raphael indicated him to follow.

"Where are we going first?" Magnus asked.

"Lets just go to the Werewolves, so I can just get this over with," Raphael said.

Jace POV

"_Sorry, I may not be there to get to my phone in time or I'm not there. So leave a message after the beep."_

The sound of the beep started.

"It's me, Jace. If you get this, please call back, you're starting to worry me," Jace said and hung up. He sighed, ever he left last night, she hasn't been picking up her phone.

_Maybe she's with Raphael,_ his conscious said. Jace growled. She wouldn't do that after she promised, would she? He still had this feeling that she wasn't going to keep away. He walked to the library, where Maryse and Isabelle were.

"Hey Blondie, you want to help?" Isabelle asked him.

"On what?" he asked.

"We are trying to find Sebastian through fire message. We are sending them everywhere to the Shadowhuntes and Downworlders we know, to warn them about him," Maryse said, not looking up from her writing.

He thought about it. He still had to find a way to cure Clary. He hadn't told his family yet, so why not?

"Actually, I still need to do something," Jace told them.

"And what would that be?" Isabelle asked.

"Finding a way to cure Clary," Jace said to her, looking at her eyes.

"What do you mean 'cure'?" asked Maryse.

"When Sebastian brought us to the Institute, he told me that she has a Downworlder sickness and if we don't cure her in time, she is going to burn down the world and kill herself while doing it," Jace explained.

Isabelle had a hand over her mouth and her mother, like a replica of her daughter but a little skinnier and has blue eyes, having a dark look.

"Why haven't you told us this earlier?" Maryse snapped.

"Well, I didn't have time," Jace said, innocently raising his arms.

Marsye sighed and shook her head, angrily.

"You're so stupid," Isabelle muttered.

"Hey," Jace said, offended. She rolled her eyes, which made Jace smile.

Raphael POV

They made it to Hunter's Moon, which was packed with Werewolves. When they entered, every Werewolf was staring at them, actually, staring at Raphael.

"What are you doing here, vampire? Your kin his not allowed here," a voice growled.

"Well, I'm here, what are you going to do about it?" Raphael challenged.

The wolf that was talking to him growled and made his way to the front. He had a scar running down his face.

"Nice face," Raphael said. The wolf was about to kill Raphael when a voice stopped him.

"Stop it Bat, this isn't how we treat visitors, is it?" Luke said, coming up to the front of the room.

"Luke," Bat protested but Luke turned his attention to the three.

"Magus, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well, we need all the help we need," Magnus said.

"Is Clary alright? Jocelyn told what happened with her. How did she even get it?" Luke asked.

Magnus and Raphael both looked at Jeremy, who was looking at the ground.

"Does he have to do with it?" Luke asking, looking at Jeremy.

"Yes, yes he does," Raphael said.

"But it doesn't matter right now, we need to find Clary quickly," Magnus said.

"Fine, we'll help. Have you told anyone else yet?" Luke asked.

"No, you are the first for us to meet, right now," Magnus said.

"Okay, I'll go tell Jocelyn and the others," Luke said.

_Good, I don't have to deal with the Nephilim_, Raphael thought.

"Okay, Jeremy and I will go talk to the Fey, Raphael you'll talk to your clan?" Magnus asked. Raphael nodded and started to head out.

* * *

He walked through the streets of the Spanish Harlem. He looked around, finding blood and bodies. He entered the hotel.

"You're finally back, Raphael," a voice said behind him. He turned and saw Lily.

"Get everybody now," Raphael commanded.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"I'll explain when everybody is here," Raphael snapped. She instantly left. He leaned against the wall and waited.

"I got them like you wanted, now talk," Lily snapped.

Raphael glared at her and she whimpered back a bit.

"Clarissa Morgenstern has a sickness and she is on a rampage and she will burn down the whole world if we don't stop her," Raphael explained.

"Why do we have to help, though," Elliot asked.

"Do you want to get wiped out by a little girl?" Raphael asked, with a smirk.

"Guess not, I'm in," Elliot said.

He stared at the others. They agreed to it but Lily didn't look satisfied with the idea.

"Let's just get this over with," she growled.

"You didn't have to agree to this you know," Raphael called.

"Well," she didn't finish.

"You're too scared to say what you want to say, aren't you? You can't even finish your sentences," Raphael muttered to her. He was standing close to her. Giving her daggers at the same time.

She still didn't answer him.

"That's what I thought, now go with the others," Raphael dismissed. She went away and he sighed. Now he had to wait for the others.

_Clary, where are you?_ His thoughts asked.

Magnus POV

They went to Central Park and waited for the moon to show on the pond. Once they entered the Seelie Court, Meliorn was there.

"The Queen has been expecting you," he said and turned to walk. They followed him to the Court, where the Queen was.

"Well it isn't the High Warlock of Brooklyn here. And you brought a friend. Would you like something to drink?" she asked with a grin.

"I don't want to play your games, Seelie Queen," Magnus said.

"Then what do you want?" she asked him.

"Your help. Clarissa has a sickness and she is going to burn down the whole world if we don't get enough help," Magnus said; he didn't really want to be there.

"What are you going to give us in return?" she asked.

"What do you want then?" Magnus asked. The Queen smiled a mischievous smile.

"There are two Faerie- work wings in the Institute. They belonged to my father and I want them back," she answered,

"You want me to steal from the Institute?" Magnus asked, astonished.

"If you want our help. Bring back the rings and we will help you," she said. Magnus scowled at her and grabbed Jeremy and left. He grabbed out his phone and dialed a number.

"Alec, I'm coming over to get something," he said.

"Okay," Alec said, hesitantly. Just when Alec was going to ask him something, Magnus hung up.

"Now where are we going?" Jeremy asked.

"Jeremy, we are going to the Institute."

Luke POV

"What do you mean she is missing!" Jocelyn yelled.

He was at the Institute's library. Everyone was there and they looked astounded by her disappearance but Jocelyn was going crazy.

"We just need help to get her back, nonetheless find her. Magnus and this guy went to talk to the Fey and Raphael is talking to his clan," Luke explained.

"How did you get Raphael to help? Isn't there are deal or bargain he wants to make with us?" Alec asked.

"Actually, he was with Magnus in the first place," Luke said.

"Why would he start to do something without being asked first?" Isabelle asked curiously.

Luke looked at Jocelyn. She hasn't told them yet?

"You haven't told them, haven't you?" Luke asked her. She shook her head.

"Tell us what?" Maryse asked.

"I made a deal with Raphael. He gets to be with Clary to protect her," Jocelyn said.

"What, I could've protected her," Jace said.

"No, Jonathan is stronger than you and I owe him for saving my baby's life," she said, her eyes glossing.

"Don't cry, Jocelyn. You did what you thought was right," Maryse said, trying to cheer her up. She gave a tiny smile through her depression but Luke knew she had to force it. Then the library door opened and Magnus and that guy that he saw at the bar, come in.

"Did you get them to agree to help us?" Luke asked him.

"Only if we give the Queen the two Faerie- work rings. She said that it is in the Institute and wants me to get them," Magnus said.

"Why does she need them for?" Isabelle asked.

"She told me that her father made them, so their rightful owners are her family," Magnus said.

"Where are they Maryse?" Luke asked.

She sighed and pointed to the second level of the library. Luke went to the level and saw a glass case that had two rings in them. He lifted the cover and took the rings. He went back to the others and gave the rings to Magnus.

"Here, give this to the Queen," he said and Magnus and the guy left without another word. They were going to find Clary, for whatever the cost.

Clary POV

She made her way to Brocelind Plain. Her so called 'friend' was waiting for her in the shadows.

"You are finally here," the voice was smooth and gentle.

"It took some time," Clary said.

"Now, you know the plan right? You kill all the Demons then you accidentally kill innocents and burn the whole world down while you're at it, finally killing yourself at the end," the voice told her.

"Yes, it is destined to happen," Clary said.

"Of course," the 'friend' stepped out of the shadows and was fully exposed to her.

Her green eyes piercing, her blonde hair under a yellow bonnet, and her pale skin shining from the luminous moon.

"I will do whatever you want and or need, Master Camille," Clary bowed her head towards Camille.

"Of course," she said again but this time with a smile.

* * *

**It has been sometime since i updated my stories but i will start updating this week. I hope you like this chapter! I worked hard on this, if you say that i stayed up late thinking about what is going to happen. Since i got this sequel planned out i didnt have a chance to plan this story out, so yeah, call me crazy.**

**So i dont think i did Disclaimers, so, i dont own any characters except the ones i make up and the plot. **

**So things that helped me write this:**

*** 'Battle Scars' by Lupe Fiasco ft. Guy Sebastian**

*** Drake and Josh the show, hilarious**

*** The Avengers movie, awesome **

**And much more so, again, i hope you like this update and reviews! SMILES ~ Mortalinstrumentsgurl1**


	10. Did We Sleep Together?

Magnus POV

Again, he and Jeremy went to Central Park, the pond, and finally the Seelie Court.

"Magnus Bane, back so early?" the Queen said.

"Here," he said and thrust the rings at her. She gave a dramatic gasp.

"My rings," she said with adoration.

"Yeah, yeah are you going to help or not?" he asked being impatient.

She put the rings on and they adjusted to her fingers. She sighed in happiness.

"Of course," she said. "I will inform my Faerie Knights about this," she said and with that Magnus and Jeremy left.

Raphael POV

He was in his room, sitting on his bed. He was waiting for word from Magnus and he was getting impatient. He started to pace. He kept thinking about Clary. _Do I actually have feelings for her? I know I told her I loved her last time but I was just caught up in the moment with her._

He remember the afternoon they slept together, his mouth on her plump, luscious lips, his hands traveling along her pale, soft skin, the way she moaned his name when he…..

He stopped thinking when the door to his room opened and Magnus and Jeremy came in.

"What did she say?" Raphael asked them.

"She will help us," Magnus said and plopped on his bed.

"So when are we going to go to battle?" Jeremy asked, his voice low but hoarse like.

"This afternoon; it's going to give all of us time to get ready," Raphael informed them.

Magnus sighed, "So when did you notice that Clary was gone and fully transformed?"

He looked at Magnus.

"Well, she did burn a hole on my bathroom carpet and there was a hole on her bed and two holes on the carpet," Raphael said.

"And how would you know there were holes in her house?" Magnus interrogated.

"Do I need to explain?" Raphael asked him.

"You know if Jace found out that you banged his girlfriend, he will hunt you down," Magnus said.

"He would have to keep up with me first," Raphael snapped at the sound of his name. _That angel boy thinks he can get whatever he wants, doesn't he?_

"Well, let's let time do it's magic to see how much time till he notices that she lost her virginity to the leader of the head vampire clan," Magnus said and took Jeremy and left. He rolled his eyes and took off his shirt and jeans off, leaving him in his boxers; plopping onto his bed. The morning sun was coming and he closed his eyes.

Clary POV

She sat on the edge of a cliff, watching the Demons raid Idris; her stomach turned. Even though she was transformed to another person, she still had feelings; she had sorrow right now. All those people needed help but she had to wait a little more longer. She began to think of the boy that was naked in bed. He looked familiar. He looked beautiful. She kept having this feeling that she known him from somewhere but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"You should get some rest for tomorrow, this battle may take a long time," said a voice from behind her.

Camille sat by her, she had changed into a white dress that looked light. Clary's red eyes looked at her green ones.

"You know the plan, I can only come out when the sun is down so you will have to fight alone," she said. Clary only nodded.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"When I first awoke, I saw this boy and it looked like we slept together," Clary told her. She thought she saw Camille tense when she asked, "What did he look like?"

"He had black locks and had tanned skin. That's all I could see since he was turned around; and he was naked. Did – did I sleep with him?" she asked Camille.

Camille looked irritated but answered her, "It sounds like you did sleep with him but I rather let you ask him yourself."

"But I don't know who he is and what his name is," Clary protested.

"You may have slept with the head of the vampire clan, the leader Raphael," she said and left her. Clary looked back at the streets of Idris. Fire, blood, bodies, and Demons filled the streets. A tear fell and it sizzled. She kept thinking about that boy, Raphael was his name. She sighed, she had a destiny to finish and nothing will be a distraction, nothing; not even Raphael.

_ There was a crash. One of the Demon Towers fell and the barrier was fully gone. She looked through the ashes and ruble which made a huge dust cloud. She could hear the cries that penetrated her ear, making her wanting to kill herself to make the cries go away. She wanted to help but she couldn't, she knew Camille will me angry if she doesn't do what she was told to do and that was till kill Demons, period. No helping people, yet. The screams kept going and it was piercing through her brain, she was going to go crazy! But someone pulled on her arm to turn her around. She saw that it was the boy, Raphael. He was covered in blood and dirt. He looked into her eyes; something about him made her peaceful and calm, like she was something free. Then he leaned down and kissed her. She drowned in the kiss and there was a ball of energy that exploded around them , there was a person in the corner of her eye, a boy that had golden hair and eyes. He was like an angel and he looked disappointed; that's when the other tower fell and the ball of energy exploded where Raphael and I stood and - _

She woke up with a gasp. Her chest going up and down. She had fallen asleep and dreamt about Raphael. She had a deep want for him, a yearning. She wanted to see him badly but there was something else, someone else in her dream. The boy with the golden hair and eyes. Then angel from her dream. He looked familiar also. Something in her past she guessed. She looked back at Idris, the sun was going down. The Demons came pouring in on the city and the Shadowhunters did their best to keep them off.

"It's almost time," she heard Camille's voice. She turned around and stared at her green eyes. She could only nod.

"Clary, this is your destiny. You kill all the Demons, you go on a rampage, and then you die. I don't like it but the prophecy that was told at the Oracle; you must do it. There isn't any other way, I wish I could change it and what I said was way out of my league but something about you makes me feel sorrow for you," she said and put a rest on my leather jacket covered arm. Clary gave her a smile but it was sad.

"Thank you for making me come back for my destiny to come true and Clarissa's," Clary possessed self said. Clary turned around and headed for Alicante.

Raphael POV

He woke up with a start. He was dreaming about Clary. He looked at the time, it was six on the dot. He got up and got out a button down shirt and a pair of jeans. He opened a drawer and saw a snowflake necklace. He took it out a looked at it. It was his mother's. She gave to him when he was young. He put it in his pocket and went to meet with the rest of his clan. They were where they usually were.

"Are you guys ready?" Raphael asked them. They all answered to him and had a glare from Lily which he glared back at her, making her turn away from him. Most of them went to the roof to get the Demon Bikes. Raphael took his and got on. He heard the engine purr as he pulled the throttle. Then he drove off, the speed he went was exhilarating. He headed to the Institute with his clan following him; some running and the others on the motorcycles.

Once they reached the Institute, the Queen's Knights stood there, Magnus Bane flamboyant as ever, the dogs sitting on the steps, and the Shadowhunter's by their side. He parked the bike and got off.

"You finally show up," Magnus threw his hands up. Raphael shifted his eyes to another person and his eyes met with a pair of gold ones. Jace was staring at him and he had a look that couldn't be hidden. He made his way to the boy.

"How's it going with Clary?" Raphael asked him, bemused.

"I was trying to find an antidote for Clary but I didn't have time," Jace said in a low voice.

"Well, my friend Jeremy already finished it and had already gave it to me," Raphael said and took out the greenish liquid. The time Jeremy and Magnus came to his room, Jeremy left the antidote on his top drawer.

Jace stared at the liquid.

"Look here, Raphael. Clary is mine and I will take care of her, not you. Get that through your thick vampire skull and understand it. She will never be with you and you need to forget about her. She isn't going to live forever like you and you can't have her if your immortal," Jace growled at him, which made Raphael smirked at him.

"I don't know if I can forget about her, since I was the one she lost her virginity to," Raphael mused.

Jace gaped at him. His eyes wide and his mouth open slightly.

"You bastard!" he said and punched Raphael square in the jaw. He stumbled back a bit.

"Jace!" he heard Isabelle yell. That was enough for Raphael and he punched Jace in the nose and then in his abdomen. Making him bend over and Raphael took advantage of him. Grabbing him from the back of his neck and slamming him into the side if the Institute. Jace elbowed him in his stomach and pushed him on the ground. He started to throw punches at him but Raphael rolled them over and punched him. Blood and dirt covered the two boys. Then there were hands and arms forcing Raphael back from Jace.

"Raphael, dude," he heard Elliot's voice say. They took his hands off of Raphael and he turned his back on Jace.

"Nice job, Raphael," Elliot smirked and clasped Raphael's hand and leaned in so that there shoulder's bumped each other. A man hug, if you say. Raphael smirked and he got pats' in his back.

"Dios, I hate Shadowhunters. I rather stake myself than work with the Nephilim," Raphael muttered. He could hear Jace struggle against the people that were trying to keep him back.

"If you touch her again, I swear on the angel I will kill you!" Jace yelled at him. Raphael turned around and met Jace's eyes with his.

"Watch me, she'll come back for more once she's back to herself again," Raphael said and saw that Magnus had made the portal. Indicating that he should go before Jace goes on a rampage. Raphael went through the portal.

Clary POV

She was taking her time going to Alicante. She had time think. She was supposed to die today. Then she saw something out the corner of her eye. A portal. She hid behind a nearby boulder and looked around. Someone stepped out and she had to bite back a gasp. It was him, Raphael. Others were coming out the portal but she was focused on Raphael. He had a white button down shirt but it was unbuttoned at the top, she could see the glint of the cross on his necklace. Then another person came through and he had golden hair. Again, she had to bite back a gasp because it was the golden boy from her dream, with the gold eyes.

But she needed to talk to Raphael. She saw that the two were giving each other glares and saw the slightest movement in Raphael's teeth. The tip of his fangs were out. He was a vampire. Vampires have super sensitive hearing, so she could take advantage of it.

So she talked as quietly ever, only getting Raphael's attention.

"Raphael, Raphael," she whispered. She saw him whip his head around. He had heard her.

"Behind the rock that's north of you," she whispered. She saw him look at the boulder that she was hiding from and he talked to someone and he nodded, the boy, Raphael was talking to, dreadlock's were bouncing. He made his way towards the boulder. She stood up, it was big enough for a person to stand up. Then Raphael was there. He took her in with a gaze, head to toe.

"So this is what you look like," he said and he eyed her black and red corset, and smiled.

"What are you looking at?" she snapped.

"You should wear a corset more often," he said with a grin. She rolled her red eyes.

"I have questions to ask you," she confirmed to him.

He took a step towards her, only a little space separated them.

"And what would that be?"

"Do I know you?" she asked and his face was surprised.

"You don't remember anything, do you?" he said. She looked at him.

"Answer me," she demanded.

"Yes, but you can't remember."

"Did we – did we sleep with each other?"

The corners of his mouth twitched up into a smile.

"Of course we did. You're really impressive in bed, you know," he said. Her eyes widened.

"My master will not like this," she said.

"Who's your master?" he asked.

"Camille," she said without thinking. He tensed but then someone called his name. He turned around to glance back but it gave her enough time to disappear. She watched him look around, trying to find her. She cocked her head a bit. She was, or might, going to see him in the battle. But first, she had to find Sebastian. He was going to shut off the wards and make them collapsed but she had to get to him first.

She was going to follow her destiny, whether she like it or not.

* * *

**So i was in the car doing this, with my parents nagging at me. *shudders* But i got a new laptop and stuff so that is how i can update. I am coming back home from Tennessee! It was fun but i really miss writing my stories a lot. Got to go to Nashville shores and meet old friends but i cant wait to go home and sleep in my own bed. SO i have a poll set up with types of stories that you guys can vote that i can write with whicever pairings, even this pairing. I enjoy writing Clary and Raphael but once i am home in two days, i am updating my stories. So vote on my profile and review. SMILES :D**


	11. Ghost Rider

Raphael POV

When he turned back around, she was gone. Raphael looked around. HE was confused; he should've heard her leave or sense it, but he didn't. Strange. But if she was gone, he had to go back to the group. When he walked back, he saw that Jace was glaring at him. He gave a glare back and turned to Elliot.

"I heard you talking to somebody," Elliot told Raphael.

"Clary," Raphael answered.

"You talked to her?" he asked.

Raphael nodded. He looked at the sky, the evening was starting to turn colors. It was the same as New York. The sky looked like it was on fire; no morning, no night. Just the evening sky, but why?

Raphael sighed and the two went back to the semi large group.

"We need to make our way to Idris or we will be too late of what happens to the city and Clarissa," Marsye said. They all started to walk and it gave Raphael some time to think. _Clary changed a lot. She doesn't even remember me or anything at all, but Camille. Camille, that bastard, she knew what happened to Clary and played it off. I swear, I will kill her when I get the chance, _Raphael thought angrily.

He had enough with Camille. He didn't even realize that he was clenching his hands into fists. He let them go limply to his sides and focused on what he had to do.

* * *

Once inside the city, it was disastrous. Most of the buildings were collapsing or on fire or both. The streets were filled with blood, Demons, and bodies. Demons and Nephilim filled the streets, fighting each other to the death. He saw a Demon slash a little boy, tearing his shoulder and body. Even if he did act like an arrogant ass, he still had emotions and feelings. He felt a little sorry for the boy but it wasn't his responsibility.

"By the Angel, what's happening," Isabelle said, looking at the destroyed city.

"Sebastian," Alec said.

"We need to hurry," Luke said and changed into his wolf form. They were about to go through the mess, when a group of Demons blocked them. They growled and ran to the group.

"Damn, we got to fight, don't we?" Elliot asked Raphael with a grin.

Raphael scoffed, "Of course Elliot, that's what we have to do because they aren't any match for us."

He saw Jace roll his eyes at them. Raphael was bluffing but he liked to annoy others for his own fun. A group of Behemoth Demons lunged at them; their double rows of teeth trying to bit or slice their skin. Raphael kicked it and Elliot the same. He knew how to kill the Behemoth but they were really hard to kill, especially if there were more than one. He had to keep injuring it till it couldn't heal itself anymore but that wasn't really a challenge for him. He kept kicking and punching at it. What gave him more strength was that he kept picturing Jace. He never hated a person like this before. But it didn't bother him. Once they killed all the Behemoth that attacked them. The others were still fighting.

But Raphael saw a glimpse of something in his peripheral vision. A chain. Holding that chain was Clary.

"I'll be back," he said to Elliot and ran to her. He stopped a few feet from her, hiding from the others so they won't see him or Clary. He saw her whip that chain around a Drevack Demon and spilt it in half. Then she whipped it to the side and whipped it up, sending it on fire and hitting a Demon that was going to kill her.

She was different, too different. He was about to go to her but that was when Camille came out.

"Good job. The sky has already changed, so I can help you but I will not always be on your side all the time. But now, you must hurry and find Jonathan, before everything is ruined," Camille said to her and Clary was off.

"It's nice to see you again Raphael," she said, not turning to look at him.

"You knew and didn't tell us," Raphael accused.

"I had no choice."

"You had every choice!" Raphael yelled.

"You are starting to grow weak for a girl. And a Nephilim for all of that. She had already made her choice," Camille said, still not looking at him.

"But why her? What has she done to you, Camille?" Raphael presses. He had to get something out of her, anything.

"Because she is the only one that _can_ do it. She is the descendant," Camille said.

"Descendant? Of who?" Raphael asked.

"She was a powerful being and one of the first. She controlled fire and metal, especially chains. She could break any metal in half and come out of a flames alive. She was special but died unknowingly," Camille said; she finally looked at him. "She swore she would come back and I made Jeremy bring her back. I knew Clarissa was the one. Just look at her. She was the descendant and now she had found her and possessed her."

"Who," Raphael said strictly.

"The Ghost Rider. The one who rides at night in flames on her horse that was the same as her but what is now a Shadowhunter legend. She was transformed by the Angel himself, making her do what was right and making her destiny for both of them," Camille said.

"What is the name, Camille," Raphael demanded. He had to know.

"Her name is Lucinda. She will only answer to her name, not Clarissa's," Camille sighed.

"How do we bring Clary back?" Raphael growled.

"There is no way. Nobody knows how," Camille confessed. Raphael growled and tackled Camilled to the ground; pinning her hands above her head, their faces inches apart.

"If anything happens to her, I will kill you," Raphael growled.

"Well she is going to die anyway, remember," Camille grinned. Raphael wanted to kill her but he couldn't, not now. He had to get Clary. He got up and followed Clary. Leaving a confused Camille behind.

Jace POV

He had taken a group of Raum Demons and looked around. He was sweating and panting. He saw Isabelle and Alec fighting a group of Iblis Demons; he could tell that they were real tired. He looked around again and he couldn't believe his eyes. He saw Clary. But she was different. Everything about her was different and behind her was Raphael. He tensed. He wasn't going to let him have her, she was his. He ran to the two. He could see that Raphael was talking to her. He couldn't hear what they were talking about but he was going to interrupt them.

"Hey, what's going on?" he yelled, once he reached them. The two turned and looked at him.

"It is none of your business," Raphael spat.

"Yes it is. She's my girlfriends, not yours," Jace said.

"Girlfriend?" Clary said.

"Don't you remember?" Jace asked her.

Clary shook her head.

"We need to talk in private. This conversation, literally, doesn't have anything to do with _you_," Raphael said venomously.

"Watch it Leech," Jace said.

"Like I haven't heard that before," Raphael mutter loud enough so he could hear.

"I just had enough of you," Jace said and made his way to Clary. He grabbed her gently by the wrist and was going to drag her with him. But Raphael grabbed her other wrist.

"Let go of her, she's coming with me," Jace said.

"She's coming with me," Raphael argued. Jace growled. But then felt a severe burning sensation on his hand. He grunted and let go of her. He saw a burn mark on his hand. He looked up at the two and saw that Raphael had the same treatment. Clary looked at the two and ran away. Too fast that he knew Clary's speed was.

"What the hell just happened?" he asked Raphael.

"The Ghost Rider, Lucinda. Clary is the descendant of her and now she is possessed because of Camille," Raphael said.

He looked back the way Clary ran. _What happened to my Clary?_

Raphael POV

Raphael caught up with Clary and yelled out the descendant's name.

"Lucinda!"

She looked back and her eyes widened.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I know who you are and you have to stop. I know you know what you are going to do later, but is it worth it?" he said.

"It's my destiny," she groaned.

"But you don't have to follow it. You can change it if you want but I recommend you to stop," Raphael said. She was going to say something but then Jace appeared.

The two argued. (The argument that you read in Jace POV)

When she left, Raphael looked at Jace, who was looking the way Clary ran.

"Just go back and help fight, I will go after her," Raphael said.

Jace was about to prtest but Raphael cut him off.

"No, I know that we don't get along but we both know that Clary is important to the both of us and I have the antidote and I can get close enough to her that she can get the antidote," he explained.

But he remembered that Camille said that there was no way to get Clary back but Jeremy made the antidote.

He could see Jace trying to keep his emotions down but he sighed and nodded. He made his way to the others but stopped halfway.

"Just promise me that she will be okay," he said.

"I promise," Raphael said and ran after Clary.

Clary POV

She ran from the two.

"I never knew Clary was loveable," she said to herself.

"Well, you're wrong," a voice said behind. She turned and saw Raphael again.

"What do you want now?" she asked, irritated.

"I want to help you," he said,

"I don't need your help," she complained.

"Because I care about you, Clary."

"For Clary but I am not Clary!" she yelled.

"Yes, you are. You just don't know it. Just drink this," he said, taking out a green liquid in a tube.

"What is that?" she asked.

"The antidote," Raphael told her. Clary shook her head.

He took some steps forward. They were only inches apart.

"Please," he said in a soft tone. He stuck his hand out, offering it to her. She hesitated. She reached for the antidote and opened it. Then she drunk from it.

* * *

**I know it has been some time since i have updated but i did today. Sorry. I finished another story, so i only have two stories to update now. So, i think i will update once every week for now. Make it easier for me and my time. But anyway i have a poll set up on my profile on what kind of story to make for the couples i do. Like Clary and Raphael. SO vote and you can pick up to 2. SO i hope you like it. Review! SMILES :DDD**


	12. The Cure

Raphael POV

He watched as she drank the liquid. When she was done they stared at each other. She still looked the same.

"Clary," he said. She started to shake her head.

"I'm sorry, it didn't work," she said in a small voice.

"What do you mean it didn't work?" Raphael asked, taking a step forward.

"I don't feel any different and I haven't changed back to your Clarissa," she explained to him. Her ruby red eyes looking sad. He noticed that there were specks of silver in them.

"No, you were supposed to be back to her," Raphael said. Why was he freaking out. He knew why. _I'm in love with her._ He couldn't deny it at all. He couldn't help but fall to his knees and put his face in his hands.

He felt someone put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Clary looking at him. He wondered why she didn't burn him. Then he saw a slight change in her, her eyes were starting to have specks of green in them.

"Raphael," she whispered and leaned in to kiss him. Their lips touched and it turned passionate and feverish. His hands gripped her waist tightly, and her hands roamed his chest and back and shoulders. They stayed like that but not too long because during the session, there was a loud crash. They let go of each other and he saw a glimpse of the real Clary but all that was gone and now she was back to her possessed self.

"Clary," Raphael started but she shook her head.

"I have to go and finish what I have to do," she said and ran away again.

He just watched her run away from him. But he was going to get her back. He got up and looked at the burning city. He clenched his fists. He didn't know he wanted to kill the most: Camille, Sebastian, or Jace. Camille and him never had a good relationship, neither with Sebastian and Jace he didn't like but he promised him that he would do everything to get her back. Plus, the promise to her mother that he would protect her.

He was going to start over. He ran to the city.

Jace POV

He slashed the Demons throat apart. Anger washed over him, making him a killing machine.

He just wanted Clary back, but when Raphael told him she slept with him…..

He stabbed Demon in its back. He was angry, jealous; but mostly disappointed in her. She had technically cheated on him. After they had been through things; thinking they were related and the way they used to treat each other when they thought they were siblings. And once they were together, she sleeps with Raphael. Who does that?

He ignored that question; it had hurt him thinking about it. His Clary cheating on him with another person. He just wanted to kill every Demon out there.

He loved Clary more than everything. He didn't want to lose her, ever. He kicked the Demon and looked at the city. He had to get there fast and find Raphael. He had to give her the antidote by now. Right?

He looked around, most of the Demons were dead._ Maybe the others will take care with the rest. There isn't much_, he thought. He started to run to the city, only to collide with Raphael on the way.

They looked at each other.

"Where's Clary?" Jace asked Raphael.

"She ran off again," Raphael said.

"What, but I thought," Jace was cut off from Raphael.

"It didn't work. She drank it but she didn't change back. She's still the same," he said to Jace.

Jace looked at him in disbelief. It didn't work but that guy, Jeremy, said it would.

"Why didn't it work?" he asked.

"I don't know and now she is somewhere in the city," Raphael said, looking at the city. Jace did the same. The city itself was burning. The buildings were collapsing and it was a gruesome sight to take in.

"C'mon, we need to go find her. It would be better for more than one person searching for her," Jace said to Raphael who looked for the first time surprised. But he nodded.

As they approached the city, they saw someone coming down the path. Sebastian. And next to him, Camille.

Raphael POV

Camille with Sebastian? What's going on now? He heard what they were saying.

"Stupid little girl, thinking dying is her destiny. It would just be a way of getting rid of her more easily," he heard Sebastian say.

"She isn't stupid. She is religious to the oracle and if she believes it, then let her believe it," Camille said.

Sebastian scoffed. He heard Jace growl next to him. Bug mistake. The two looked over at them. But Jace tackled Sebastian down to the ground, throwing punches at the boy. He looked at Camille, who was looking at the two boys fighting. It gave him the opportunity to pin her to the ground by the neck.

"Why would you deceive her like that?" he asked.

"Do you really think I would want her to do that? I knew Lucinda a long time ago and I loved her as a sister! Now she's back and I got to cherish the moments with her. But I wouldn't want her to die in the arms of man," she said.

"Have you seen her?" Raphael asked her, he looked her in the eye.

"No."

He heard a grunt and Raphael looked back to Jace. He was flung to a near by tree. Sebastian took out a spear and pointed it at Jace. Before he could kill him, Raphael dashed to Sebastian and tackled him. Knocking him off balance but it did give him the chance to throw the spear at Raphael, which he easily avoided. He heard a scream but before he could see who screamed, Sebastian ran away. He looked at Jace who was looking at Camille.

The spear that Sebastian threw pierced Camille through the heart. She was going to collapse but Raphael caught her in time.

"Camille," he started.

"No, listen to me. I don't have enough time but the only way to cure Clarissa is just like a simple faery tale. True love's kiss that will awaken the girl back to herself; it can lift the curse off her and get her back to herself," the last thing she said to him and she went limp in his arms, her green eyes dull as they stared to nothing. Raphael closed her eyes and took the spear out and put her down gently.

"Raphael," he heard Jace say.

"Lets go," he said. He was going to kill Sebastian. Maybe he didn't like Camille in the past but he told her how to get Clary back and everything else.

Just true love's kiss can get Clary back.

* * *

**I know it has been time that i have updated and sorry that it's short. I will be updating sooner because i only need to do a midterm for my virtual course and i am free to write! :DD happy face. Plus i have been busier than EVER. I have an after school program to do for the rest of the school year and i dont get back home till seven and tomorrow i have ARCHERY! Yay. I have Algebra to do too, book club, and i am trying to get comfortable with my new schedule that i have at school. DOnt really like my science teacher. But i hope you like this and review!**


	13. The Break Up

Raphael POV

He ran to the city. Once there fires were blazing. It was almost like last time Idris had been attack but this, this was far more than worse. He looked around. He couldn't see Clary. A demon was ahead of him, eyeing Raphael. It charged at Raphael but he grabbed it' neck and squeezed it till the Demon stopped moving. Nothing was going to get in the way of him finding Clary. He had left Jace behind to tell the others what had happened and help them. Jace did what he said but Raphael knew he was disappointed that he wasn't going to find Clary.

He looked around and then _BOOM!_

Raphael looked where the sound came from. Then a huge figure appeared and he knew what it was.

The Dragon that attacked him and Clary in Harlem.

The Dragon looked at Raphael and lunged at him. Raphael jumped and landed on the Dragon's back. He held on to it as the Dragon tried it's hardest to get Raphael off it. Raphael stood on the Dragon and ran up to the head, he had a small dagger in the inside of his jacket. He took it and jabbed the Dragon's eye as he jumped off it. The Dragon swung it's neck about, in pain but Raphael didn't have time for it. He ran to an unidentified direction; not knowing where to go. He looked around and then he heard a roar of Demons coming into Idris; killing everything. Innocent people getting killed. He passed most of them, looking for Clary at the same time. He finally found her, she was looking at the Demon Towers. He could hear the cracking of the Tower's; he knew they were about to collapse. He tried to make his way to her but then someone tackled him to the ground. He gave a grunt and looked at his attacker.

Jonathan.

"You don't think I'm done with you?" he spat at Raphael. He had a Seraph Blade in his hand and tried to stab Raphael but Raphael held on to it, the Blade burning him but he wouldn't let Jonathan kill him. Jonathan's strength was almost equal to his, almost. Raphael managed to get the blade away but not in time as Jonathan pierced him in the ribs with another blade.

Pain jolted in his side but he ignored it and clawed Jonathan's neck, making him get off him. Jonathan clutched his neck. The blood flowing down into his clothes and on the ground. but Jonathan smiled.

"I love a good fight," he said.

And again, they went at it, fighting to the death.

Clary POV

It was just like her dream. She looked at the Towers. They were going to collapse but she didn't care right now. All she could think of was Raphael. She remembered when she kissed him, she felt different. Like someone else. She knew Clary had shown but she quickly dismissed the kiss.

Where was Camille? She hadn't seen her for a while. She sighed.

_What needs to be done has to be done now, _her conscious said to her.

She looked at the Towers. Closing her eyes led her to the darkness. The darkness she needed to release but she couldn't concentrate.

_Why can't I concentrate!_ She yelled.

She clutched at her head.

"I have to do this," she told herself.

"I have to."

Raphael POV

This guy wouldn't stop. He kept coming at Raphael every time Raphael brushed him off. Raphael looked around, he saw a broken post. He got to it and grabbed it and that was when Jonathan got on Raphael again.

"I had enough of you," Jonathan said, blood on his lips seemed to flow more to his chin.

"Well, I had enough of you," Raphael said, jabbing the post in Jonathan's chest, where his heart was. Jonathan's eyes widened and he fell off Raphael. Raphael got up and looked at him. He shook his head and made his way to Clary.

All of a sudden, everything was grey and black. Soot, dust, and ash filled the air. Making a smokey effect. Once of the Towers fell. The cries and screams of the Nephilim filled the air also. It kinda hurt when you have hearing that has been heightened. But he could still see through the whole disaster. He saw the red hair.

He ran to her and grabbed her arm and turned her around. She looked surprised and he leaned down and kissed her. She felt her relax and something pulsed. He didn't care right now. It was only her and him, that's all.

Clary POV

It was just like her dream. Raphael kissing her made her calm. She even saw the Golden boy in the corner of her eye; looking disappointed. She heard the other tower fall and another pulse of energy exploded and it was too bright. She felt like she had been pushed around. She felt a deep pain rising from her body; her chest tightening then finally relaxing. Then everything went black.

When she woke up, it was night time. She looked at the stars. She tried to sit up but failed. It was too painful. She turned her head and saw Raphael next to her. He was knocked out; blood and dirt splattered on him.

"Raphael," she whispered. He didn't wake up. Then she saw it. His lips were red and his fingertips were a little scorched.

"Raphael," she said, she could fell her voice wavering. She was going to cry.

He wasn't waking up and she didn't if he was alive or dead.

_God, how am I going to tell if he's alive or dead if he isn't breathing?_ She asked. She crawled over to where he lay. She steadied herself on one elbow and the other hand was on his chest, shaking him slightly.

"Raphael, please wake up. Do something to let me know you're still alive," she cried. Her tears ran down her cheeks; splashing onto his shirt. She put her head on his chest. Crying and clutching at his shirt.

"Clary," she heard a voice. Her head snapped up and she looked down at Raphael. His lips were healing and his eyes looked into hers.

"Raphael," she said in joy and hugged him. She felt him wince and she loosened her grip.

"You're back, precious," he said. She gave a laugh.

"I haven't heard you call me that for some time," she said and looked up at him. His thumb brushed against her cheeks.

She smiled at him. Then again, the darkness swallowed her up, making her pass out. Just lying next to Raphael as he did the same.

* * *

Again, she woke up but now everything was white.

"Hey," said a voice.

"Is this how dead people see the light? How do they see through it?" she asked to no one in particular.

"You're not dead Clary and no, that's now I people who died see the light," the voice answered.

She looked to her side and saw Jace.

"Jace," she said. There was silence.

"Raphael told me," Jace said, breaking the silence.

"Told you what?" she asked. Clary knew what he meant but she was ashamed for breaking her promise to Jace about staying away from Raphael but she also felt a little scared on what Jace was about to say to her.

"You slept with him. You broke my promise. You don't know how much it hurts right now," he said looking at her. She could see the fire of anger in his eyes.

"What does he have that I don't?" he asked. She could feel her eyes watering.

_I will not cry_, she told herself. She blinked a couple of times till the tears went away, for now.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Sorry, that's all you can say?" he said. She could sense that he tried not to be too harsh but he couldn't help and she felt like she deserved it.

"Where am I?" she asked, trying to get to another topic.

"One of the infirmary rooms. Why did you do it?" he pressed on her. He wasn't going to stop till he got an answer.

"There's something about him that's different. And I don't know about my emotions for him. But I still love you and I'm just confused right now," she said, putting her head in her hands.

She heard him sigh and get up. She looked at him and he stared at her.

"Clary, I think we should," he started but she ended it for him.

"Break up," she finished for him.

"I think we need some time. Try to figure things out for a while and you still have feelings for him then we can make this official," he said. She nodded.

"But promise me that this won't be awkward. We can still be friends you know," she said. He smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, I don't know what my life would be without you somewhere in it," she said and smiled.

"It would be dull but with my Angelic light, I could make everything awesome," he said. She rolled her eyes.

"But I still see that you are still cocky," she answered.

"It's in my nature," he said and looked at the time.

"You should get dressed," he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Do you know how long you've been knocked out?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"Two days. They repaired most of Idris and already burned the bodies. They're going to have another festival here," he said.

"Okay, I'll meet you there, I guess," she said.

"Okay, see you later," he said and left. She fell back against the bed. At least it wasn't that bad as she thought it would be. But only one thought occurred to her.

_Where's Raphael?_

* * *

**So it has been some time since i updated and the story is almost complete. Maybe two or three more chapter and when the story is over, SEQUEL! Yeah so i will be updating later this week, especially in winter break. Can't wait. But yeah, if it's short, sorry but i hope you guys like it. So Clary is back to normal, yay? Well, Jace and Clary broke up, and now where's Raphael? But i hope you review for this chapter and music has been helping me write. What can't music do? But Review please :D**


	14. Expect the Unexpected

Clary POV

She was able to take a shower and clean up a bit and when she got out the bathroom, that was connected to her infirmary room, she saw a white back drop dress with a jeweled belt, sewed on to the dress itself, and was strapless. She got closer to the bed and saw that there was jewelry: a leaf ring, star ring, butterfly ring, snowflake ring, and a snowflake necklace. There was also a red braided head band but her attention was on the necklace, that had a note attached to it.

_Meet me in Angel Square, precious. I hope you like what I got you. – Raphael_

She was surprised. But she really wanted to see Raphael. So, she quickly stripped off her bed wear clothes and put on the dress and jewelry on. She even found a pair of white gladiator sandals. Once finished, she put the head band on and rushed out the room. Only to run in with Isabelle.

"Clary!" she exclaimed and hugged her. Clary awkwardly patted her back; fazed that she wasn't or seem to not be mad at her; knowing that Jace may have told of her relationship with Raphael.

"Isabelle," she said back and looked at her. She was blue. Very blue. She had a strapless blue gown that was floor length and with ruffles falling, a ring with a blue pendant on, two bracelets, a blue flower clip, and blue platform heels.

"You look amazing, and blue," Clary commented.

"Well thank you, and you look white as an Angel," she says and smiled her red painted lips.

"So, shall we got to the celebration? I hear that this one is going to be better than the last celebration we had," she said, grabbing Clary's arm; practically dragging her out the infirmary. Once outside, they were greeted by a ton of Shadowhunters and Downworlders.

She remembered seeing Raphael with a girl, holding hands at the last celebration but she brushed the thought away and looked for Raphael; while still being dragged by Isabelle.

"Come on Clary, you know, you're making it like I am dragging you by force to go to this event," Isabelle said with curiosity in her voice.

"Oh, sorry, I guess I'm still in pain," Clary lied.

"Oh, sorry," she said and slowed down. It was silent till Isabelle said something.

"Why did you sleep with Raphael?"

Clary hesitated to answer.

"I, uh," she sighed. _Lying will bring shame upon you Clary and it will make things worse._

"There's something about him that I can't put my finger on. Like a pull to him from me," Clary said.

"Well, you broke Jace's heart and as his adopted sister, I have to take care of him. But I want to respect your choice. Think about it for some time. Would you like to have a living life, or a dead one?" Isabelle said and detached from Clary into the crowd of people.

Clary stared after the girl, remembering the words she had just said, _Would you like a living life or a dead one?_

* * *

Clary walked around. Thinking about what to do.

She loved Raphael and Jace but she didn't know who to choose.

Jace was her boyfriend. Everything she needed. Raphael was a guy who stole her heart but had a price to pay if she was going to be with him; forever. Her life. Dead or Alive?

She groaned and remembered Raphael's note. Angel Square. The party was near the Accords so it gave them some space but not much to her. She walked slowly, still thinking.

"You like to take your time, don't you, precious?" said a voice she immediately recognized.

"Raphael," she said. He was leaning against the Angel statue with his arms crossed. He was wearing a white shirt with a leather jacket and navy jeans; completely normal. She could feel her heart beating inside her chest, hard.

"Thanks for lending me these," she said to him.

"It's yours to keep, precious," he said, pushing off the statue and walking towards her; only to touch the necklace.

"You wore it," he said.

"Yeah," was the only thing she could say.

"My mother gave me that when I was kid. Told me that every time she wore it, it would snow a little. Now I know it was just a lie. But you never know what could happen," he said and looked at her.

"Yeah, expect the unexpected," she said.

"Yeah," he said and his hand lingered up her neck and cradled her cheek.

"Why did you want me here?" she asked him quietly.

"I want to talk to you about us," he said.

"Okay, what about us?"

"What do you feel towards me, Clary?" he asked, stroking his thumb absently on her cheek bone.

"You remembered when I said that I loved you when we were in my room?" she asked him and he nodded.

"You love me," he said.

"And you said you think you are," Clary said, slightly blushing.

"Yeah I think," he said.

They stayed frozen just staring at each other.

"I love you," she said, testing it out.

"I don't know what to say," he said.

"What do you mean? I just told you how I felt about you," Clary protested.

"Yeah, but how can I love someone who's still in love with another man?" Raphael said and dropped his hand and walked away. Clary stared as he left her behind, standing alone, abandoned.

* * *

Mixed emotions ran through her: anger, sadness, lust, and all that.

He asked her to meet her in Angel Square and he just leaves. Clary sighed, knowing that he wouldn't come back.

As she walked something cold landed on her shoulder. She looked and saw water. She stopped and looked up at the dark sky. Tiny white droplets started to fall, snow. She stared in awe as she watched them fall. She continued to walk and once near the Accords; she saw that everyone else stared in awe at the falling snow. Then someone ran to her and hugged her.

It was Isabelle again.

"Oh my Angel, it rarely snows in Idris!" she exclaims, looking at the snow.

"Expect the unexpected," Clary said.

"Yeah," someone said behind her. She turned and saw Jace. He was dressed like Raphael but had his Shadowhunter boots on.

"It's a miracle," he said, staring at her. She took snowflake necklace in her fingers, bumping the Morgenstern ring also; she had forgotten about it but she paid no attention to it.

_My mother gave me that when I was kid. Told me that every time she wore it, it would snow a little. Now I know it was just a lie. But you never know what could happen,_ he had said.

_It wasn't a lie at all._

* * *

Clary had stayed longer at the celebration than she thought. She danced with Jace and Isabelle, talked with Alec and Magnus, and even saw Simon and Luke's pack.

Clary was tired and she hadn't seen Raphael ever since their encounter.

"Hey Clary, you okay?" she heard her mother's voice.

"Yeah, just tired," Clary said, sitting next to her mother.

"You can go home but me and Luke need to talk to Maryse," Jocelyn gave her daughter a warming hug.

"Okay," Clary said, getting up.

"And Clary," her mother interrupted, "Luke and I don't want you to see Raphael anymore."

"Why?" Clary asked.

"We don't trust him. And please just try," she said with a look on her face that Clary knew when she was little and couldn't get what she wanted, the face that got in the way.

"Okay," Clary lied.

She needed to see him. No matter what.

* * *

Clary made a portal back to Manhattan. She had taken off her shoes, they were killing her. She walked through the streets. It was also snowing but it wasn't bad. It felt good to Clary. It wasn't that cold that it would get her sick, just cold.

She looked around. No one was out.

_Maybe they are just giving some time, what the people may have seen may have traumatized them._

She walked along the bare streets, going home. The snow falling down, sticking to her hair, skin, and dress.

With Clary walking barefooted with her shoes in her hand felt like someone had dumped her during prom or whatever. She looked in the streets. No cars, so she passed through the streets till someone grabbed her arm and spun her around.

She looked at the person and saw that it was Raphael.

"Raphael," she said, her breath a white puff of air.

He just looked at her and then kissed her. She was surprised and was confused.

He broke apart and cupped her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. She looked into his eyes.

"Raphael," she said. His eyes were closed as if he were thinking of something.

He kissed her again and she dropped her shoes in the street and her hands were in his hair. Giving as much passion and love in it as possible. He broke away again.

"I love you," he said and left. She had to blink a couple of times to come back to reality. Again, Raphael leaves her, abandoned.

"What just happened?" she asked herself.

_He showed you that he loves you,_ her conscious said.

To her he did.

* * *

**So there are more parts to this chapter and i hope you like it. Two or one more chapter left! Yay, sequel here we come. i hope you review and happy winter break! Yes SLEEP! Been dying for it and i died my hair brown. My mom thought it was odd for an Asian child, yes I'm Asian, to have red hair so she made me dye it even my eyebrows and eyelashes. CRAZYYYY! I know. Mother took it too far. but oh well, it has been done, but still have my green eyes! But i hope you like this!**


	15. Hybrid

Clary POV

Once Clary had gotten home, she trudged her way to her room. She tried to open it but remembered that Raphael had locked it, so no one would interrupt their love making. Thankfully, she had her stele with her; she put the opening rune on the doorknob and it opened. She set her stele down and threw her shoes in a random area in her room.

She plopped down on her bed with a sigh. She was confused, so confused. She played with the snowflake necklace that he had given to her. It was still snowing outside. It actually made sense since it was December and the weather had been weird till now.

She lie down, looking at her white ceiling; Raphael passing her mind. How did her hatred for Raphael turn to being in love with him?

It was like she was a little girl with a flower, plucking the petals off, thinking of my feelings for him.

She imagined her picking the flower petals off; _I love him, I love him not. I love him, I love him not._

He kept replaying it in her mind. She stopped on the little sentence , I love him, in her mind.

How could three words, mean so much? She inwardly groaned and let sleep over washed her into darkness.

She woke up with a start. She heard something. She sat up and looked around and then the noise was back. It was coming from the window. So she bravely got up and went over to it. She opened it and looked outside. Then Raphael was in her face. She was going to scream but he put his hand over her mouth.

"Don't scream, it's just me, precious," he said. He let go and just stared at her.

"You know, we should stop seeing each other like this," she said, it was the second time that she and Raphael met at her window.

She stared down at him while he stared up at her.

"Why did you leave me again," she asked, breaking their silence.

"I had to think," he said.

"About…" her curiosity kicking in all of a sudden.

"I do love you Clary. But you need to choose. It's me or Jace. You can't have the both of us and you know that," he said.

"I don't know. I knew Jace for some months and I got to know him. I knew you for some time now. But when I'm with you, I fall for you. I have a lot of pressure on me. My mother and Luke don't even want me to see you. And if I'm in a relationship with you, how am I going to see you? I can't just keep lying to them," Clay blabbered.

Raphael sighed and then a glint was in his eyes. This time she couldn't read if it was good or bad.

"If you don't know yet, then I'll give you a week to make up your decision," he said. He turned around, making her watch him leave her again.

"You can't keep doing this!" she screamed. Tears were running down her cheeks.

_Why am I crying for?_ She asked herself.

_Because he's leaving you again,_ her conscious answered.

He turned around, surprised by her outburst.

"You can't just come see me or tell me to see you and then just walk away from me. Like you always do," she cried.

"You always leave me!"

She was too upset, so she shut her window but Raphael had stopped it and came through the window, like last time.

He tried to touch her but she turned away from him.

_Why am I making a big scene, it's embarrassing, _she yelled in her mind. She felt weak and pathetic right now.

She put her back to the wall and slid down, drawing her knees up and putting her head on her knees. She didn't hear anything but she felt him put his hand on her back.

"Clary," he said, his voice was surprisingly soft.

"Look at me," he said and she didn't.

"Fine, but I'm going to tell you this. I care for you and I never felt this way for some time now," he said softly.

She could hear the lust and care in his voice, which made her look up at him. His hand brushed away her tears. He grabbed her hands and helped her up. He put his hand on her waist and the other on the wall.

"I will never leave you," he said.

She scoffed.

"You were just going to leave me," she argued.

"I know. But now that you have mentioned this, I will never leave you," he said.

"How can I trust you?" she said quietly.

He looked at her and then kissed her. He changed. He doesn't really act cocky and rude and arrogant, not a lot but still.

She kissed him back. But he pulled away. He took her face in his hands.

"But you still have a week to choose. It's either me or him. And if you pick me, I will never leave you, precious," he said again.

She nodded.

"I need to go. I'll see you later," he said. She nodded. She didn't really know what to say. He went back over to the window and jumped out. She looked out and looked at him.

"You changed," she finally said.

"Who said I changed?" he asked.

"You act differently," she pressed on.

"Maybe to you, but I'll keep being an ass to everyone else," he said with a cocky grin. She rolled her eyes.

"Bye, Raphael," she said.

"Adios, precious," he said and then left in a flash.

She closed her window and sat on her bed.

_Who will I choose? Why does my life have to be so damn hard? _ She asked herself.

She lay down on her bed and closed her eyes. Waiting for another crappy day to deal with.

Raphael POV

After he left Clary, he went back to Roosevelt Island. He opened the doors and the darkness covered him. He walked to a door and opened it. He went down a set of stairs. There was a flash of light at the bottom, indicating someone was down there.

Once at the bottom, he made his way down corridor. Another door was there, there was a noise, like someone struggling to get out of something but worse. He opened it and locked it behind him.

Jeremy was standing in front of a cage that had a shadowed figure in the corner.

"You called," Raphael said, making his way over to Jeremy.

"Yes, this is quite important," Jeremy said.

Raphael looked in the cage. He looked closely till the thing jerked out the shadows, throwing itself against the bars, it's arms trying to reach Raphael. But Raphael didn't even flinch.

"_Dios, _what the hell is that?" Raphael asked.

The thing was something. It was cover in black fur, it had a snout that had fangs protruding out, it's eyes black as midnight, and claws slashing around.

"A Hybrid," answered Jeremy.

"Hybrid," questioned Raphael, looking at Jeremy.

"I found it in an alley way, not far from here. I tranquilized it and dragged it here," he said.

"What's the Hybrid made by?" Raphael said, looking at the Hybrid.

"It's a Vampire Werewolf Hybrid," he said, sitting in a chair. Raphael sat across from him.

"How is that possible?"

"Well, I did tests. There are three ways to get a Hybrid like this. One, inject a Werewolf with Vampire blood; two, injecting a Vampire with Werewolf blood; or three, this is what had happened with this one, a mundane or any human that has been injected with vampire blood, bitten, and then injected with werewolf blood," explained Jeremy.

He looked tired, he had fought in the war but there was something else.

"What else," Raphael said, leaning in with his elbows on his knees.

"Whoever did this to this poor human, may do it again," he said.

"So you're saying that we might have another war but with Hybrids this time?" Raphael said. Jeremy nodded.

"I recommend you Raphael to keep an eye on your clan and the Shadowhunters because whoever is doing this isn't doing it by themselves and will turn anyone into a Hybrid. No matter what gender, age, or race," Jeremy warned.

Raphael nodded. He got up and left without another word.

He was thinking who might be doing this.

_Sebastian's dead, Valentine's dead, and Camille's dead. Who else is there that we have missed?_

They had no more enemies. Or did they?

He walked outside, the sun was almost coming up. He quickly went to the Dumont and to his room. He stripped to his boxers and got into bed. It was empty without Clary.

Clary, he had to protect her. He was getting tired. He hadn't slept for some time now and with everything that had happened, he was tired. He closed his eyes as the sun came up, finally relaxing.

Jeremy POV

He had done some more tests on the Hybrid. He was testing the tissue when he heard a voice.

"You can't stop her," said the voice. He turned around and there was a man that was shirtless and looked similar to Raphael but taller.

"So, it's a her," Jeremy said.

"Yes," he said.

"What world did she suck you into?" Jeremy said, taking his attention back to the tissue.

"The world that is full of people like me, a world that's full of war and hatred," he said; unlike Raphael his accent was thicker and stronger.

"What do you mean?" Jeremy said and got up. He walked over to the man, thankfully he was wearing pants, for Jeremy's sake.

"My kind will take over the world and she will lead us," the man said.

"You do know that there will be people fighting," Jeremy argued.

"But we are stronger."

"You're only stronger because you have two dominant Downworlders combined into a super Demon."

The man smiled and shot his hand out and it went through Jeremy's chest. Jeremy stood there frozen in shock.

The man pulled back his hand in one swift motion; in his hand was Jeremy's heart. Jeremy collapsed on the ground, blood pouring out the wound and his mouth. The man reached out again and took the key out Jeremy's pocket. He unlocked the door, stepped out, and left the bottom floor. Leaving the body behind.

"Stupid Nephilim, you don't know what we will do," the man muttered to himself. The morning sun shown, shining it's golden light. A woman stood on the bottom steps. He black hair standing out on her blue sun dress. She had a coat hanging on her arm.

"I see you had escaped without my help, Victor," the woman said.

"It wasn't that hard, sire," Victor said, making his way to her. She handed him the coat and he shrugged it on.

"Well, you are more stronger than you were before."

"He said that people would fight back. It would be real idiotic for them to do so," Victor said as they walked.

"Well, the Nephilim is supposed to be protector but the more dead, the better. Now, we need to make a spell to bring my son back," the woman said.

"Of course, Lilith."

And they walked away. Plotting their plan on how to bring back Sebastian and kill all the Nephilim and Downworlders.

* * *

**So i know it was a crappy ending but there will be a sequel! So i hope you like and consider this my Christmas present to you. Merry Christmas! I hop eyou guys have an awesome Christmas and the sequel will be up after Christmas and it is called Past Comes To Present. So here's a little summary or recap of what the story will be like. Whatever happened in the past will be remembered and haunt the present. More fights, romance, drama, and all that. And check out my contest story One More Night and please vote for it and review for both stories. Good bye for now. :D**


End file.
